


Que nadie vea

by EBL



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBL/pseuds/EBL
Summary: Algunos solían decir que nada se acababa hasta que realmente lo hacía, pero ahora suponía que realmente se había acabado, porque Tom, su Tom estaba frente al altar sosteniendo una mano que no era la suya.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz/Ria Sommerfeld
Kudos: 2





	1. Invitación

Capítulo 1.  
Invitación.

-Cariño ¿Ya decidiste el color de tu smoking? Me encantaría que fuera el negro bonito que vimos hace poco en el centro comercial, te veías guapísimo en él, no lo sé, probablemente sea mejor que ese feo gris que tenías pensado comprar, oh, también deberíamos ir al salón de belleza, tus raíces rubias se están asomando…-Sujeto un mechón de su pelo mientras sonreía abiertamente, mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca, una sonrisa hermosa, desde el punto de vista del otro, ella lucía tan resplandeciente desde hacía tantos meses, incluso podía decir que se veía más viva, con un brillo especial en los ojos y ese tipo de gestos tontos y cursi que ella hacía no eran para nada normales bueno, al menos no los hacía cuando la había conocido, incluso podía pensar que la noticia le había sentado tan bien que incluso lucía más hermosa que antes y eso ya era decir demasiado, con su largo y bonito cabello castaño y aquellas mechas rubias en las puntas, sus pequeños ojos rasgados y unos apetecibles labios carnosos.  
Si alguien le hubiese dicho que en unos meses su novia luciría tan hermosa incluso él mismo se habría reído y es que ella ya era tan hermosa, que casi no tenía comparación, era tan extraña y tan exótica que eso mismo era lo que más le gustaba, que no fuera una Barbie, ni que siguiera precisamente los estándares marcados, ella hacía que todo lo que poseía fuera hermoso, su belleza natural era hermosa, extraña y perfecta.

-¿Es necesario que hablemos de eso?-Pregunto pasando distraídamente una mano por su mejilla, suspirando con pesadez, ella olía bien y tenía la piel tan suave, apenas con un ligero bronceado de una semana antes que la había invitado a la playa y habían olvidado el bloqueador, ella había alegado que de todas formas no le haría daño tomar un poco de color.

-Pero Tom, falta tan poco para ese día…-Ella suspiro haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras se acomodaba suavemente en el hueco del cuello de su novio, trepando en él hasta quedar sobre su regazo, aspirando su varonil aroma sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto, como nunca en su vida se había sentido, se sentía tan cálido y tan reconfortante, era como estar en casa después de un día agotador de trabajo, él era como un refugio al cuál sólo ella tenía acceso, un lugar donde se sentía en paz y bien con ella misma, era como estar complementada, sabía con certeza que él era su vida, su amor y que quería vivir con él hasta siempre, hasta el último aliento.

Recibió un suspiro y un beso en la frente y sintió que en su estómago traviesas mariposas revoloteaban danzando y divirtiéndose, haciéndole cosquillas, cuando estaba con él sentía que nada más existía, a veces pensaba que no era nada más especial que otras parejas, se suponía todos sentían lo mismo cuando se enamoran…pero de alguna manera, aunque hayas leído mucho sobre el amor, cuando llegas a experimentarlo es tan diferente de lo que habías imaginado que incluso te sientes privilegiado de saber que es y sentirlo.

-No me ignores Tom, sé lo que haces-Murmuro riendo, haciendo un gracioso mohín de enojo que hizo que el otro soltara una sonrisa, a veces ella solía ser tan extraña, terca y enojona, pero la quería tanto, que incluso sus peores defectos se podían transformar en hermosas virtudes.

-Ría, ¿No falta mucho? Es decir…será dentro de una semana…preocuparse por todo eso es un poco desgastante-Murmuro mientras le apartaba un mechón que había caído por sus ojos con delicadeza-Además…podíamos estar desperdiciando nuestro tiempo en otras cosas.

Un dedo travieso se guio hasta el borde de la sencilla camiseta que ella usaba, rozando suavemente sus costillas, sin atreverse a ir más lejos si ella no lo consentía, un estremecimiento lo recibió en respuesta, Tom sabía cómo callarla y si no era con caricias suaves y palabras dulces, era con besos pasionales y una visita a la cama que se suponía debían estrenar hasta esa noche especial, aunque sinceramente y a espaldas de la señora Kaulitz, ellos ya habían hecho de las suyas…

-No, Tom-Murmuro ella, mientras se aparataba a regañadientes y bajaba de su regazo, poniendo inmediatamente los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aunque de más estaba decir que no había presencia de sujetador-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, todavía falta que nos confirmen, ayer por estar…eh, ocupada contigo, no revise el celular y tengo por lo menos 20 importantes mensajes que responder, no hemos reservado los lugares en el hotel y tampoco los vuelos, necesitamos saber que bebida se va a servir y…todo es tan estresante si no me ayudas a hacer nada-Frunció el ceño, mientras murmuraba la cantidad de cosas que faltaban por hacer y notó que de pronto la atención de su prometido viajaba de su rostro a su pecho- Si sigues así, revocaré la regla de no sujetador en la casa y comenzaré a usarlo.

De pronto, los ojos avellana del otro viajaron hasta los de ella y él pudo notar su expresión de triunfo en su rostro, seguro que el suyo lucía desconcertado y tal vez…aterrado.

-Ría…-Balbuceo tratando de buscar una excusa más.

-Nada de “Ría” Vamos Tom, voy a buscar mi bolso, me arreglo un poco y salimos a cenar ¿Te parece? Oh, sería genial ir al centro comercial, ese smoking es para ti-Dijo mientras se mordía los labios divertida, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a tomar cualquier objeto que estuviera fuera de lugar, se movía rápidamente por todo el lugar, acomodando y volviendo a acomodar.

Él por su parte suspiro frustrado mirando como su novia, su hermosa, perfecta y escultural novia que andaba solamente con unas pequeñas y muy sexis pantis y una camisa enorme se paseaba por su piso sin dejar que la tocara, era una tortura mirar sus desnudos muslos y no poder hacer nada más que eso, sólo mirar.  
Ella se removió tomando ese suspiro como una no muy grata afirmación de que iban a ir, acabo de poner todo en su lugar y con paso rápido se dirigió haciendo la recamara que compartía con el mayor de los Kaulitz, que no paraba de mirar su trasero como un poseído, ella se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento.

-Oh…lo olvidaba, Tom-Ella llamo desde el lumbral de la puerta, cruzando suavemente las piernas y mirándolo indecisa, no sabía que decir, es decir, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero todas las veces que había intentado hablar de ello, su novio se comportaba frío y distante por unos días, hasta que se le pasaba el enojo y dejaba de decirle cosas hirientes como un “No es de tu incumbencia” “No te metas en mi vida” pero sabía que de alguna forma, también estaba dejando fuera de ella algo muy importante y aunque sí, tal vez no era de su incumbencia quería que él estuviera completo y sabía que en su vida faltaba más que sólo algo…faltaba alguien.

Él levanto la vista de sus bonitas piernas, para centrarla en su rostro que mantenía un ligero rubor y hacía que de alguna forma se sintiera conmovido, era la chica con la que deseaba casarse, con la que había compartido ya varios años de su vida, que lo entendía y que sería para él la mejor madre de sus hijos, no había conocido jamás a nadie como ella y aunque de alguna forma jamás se había imaginado tener la vida que ahora tenía, no podía negar que no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Huh?-Masculló apenas en respuesta

-Escucha sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de ello pero…-ella trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras su nerviosismo hacía mella en el tono de voz que usaba y la expresión de su novio comenzaba a endurecerse al inferir lo que ella quería decir, ambos sabía a donde iba la conversación y al menos él no estaba para nada a gusto que ella hablara tan fácilmente de ello, cuando para ambos se había convertido en un tabú-No me mires así, sé que odias hablar de ello, pero…creo que deberíamos invitarlo, él es importante, es parte de tu vida, es parte de tu familia, es parte de ti, ahora que pensamos compartirlo todo, pienso que de alguna forma él también es parte de mi vida y no quiero dejarlo fuera de algo tan importante para ambos, Tom, él es tu hermano, al menos hazlo por cortesía.

Sintió la potente mirada clavada en la suya incluso antes de terminar de decir las palabras que se había guardado por el último mes y tal vez ahora tenían más peso y significado, porque, sencillamente había dicho lo que era exacto, ni una palabra más ni una palabra menos, simplemente lo exacto para que penetraran en la conciencia del castaño y lo abrumara la realidad de ello.

Ría tenía razón, tanta razón que él no quería ni aceptarlo, sabía que era importante, sabía que tenía que estar ahí, sabía que de alguna forma todo sería un fracaso si no estaba ahí, en la primera fila, acompañando a Simone, Gordon, Georg, Gustav, porque todos ellos habían sido invitados de antelación y estaban más que emocionados por la unión y la “atrapada” que la hermosa muchacha le había dado al “Sexgott”, que todo sería una mierda si él no le sonreía y le decía que tenía que cuidar de su esposa, pero es que le era difícil.

Ella lo miro y se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, sonriendo como no lo hacía desde hacía meses, una extraña sonrisa de cariño, confianza y amor, lo amaba tanto que sabía exactamente que a veces hacerlo sufrir era necesario y que en ese tema lo era aún más, sabía que lastimándolo lo ayudaría a afrontar cualquier problema, a superarlo, aunque le era complicado, jamás había sabido qué es lo que había hecho que los gemelos Kaulitz se dejaran de hablar completamente, que pelearan tan intensamente que incluso habían renunciado a la banda con tal de no verse jamás, no podía comprender qué era tan fuerte para romper un lazo tan profundo.

Aun cuando no lo sabía ni lo sabría jamás, deseaba de todo corazón que Bill volviera a formar parte de la vida de Tom, cuando lo había conocido, unos años atrás aún llevaba una buena relación con Bill, eran amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a veces al estar con ellos, simplemente se sentía excluida pero lo entendía, porque eran gemelos, porque habían estado toda su vida juntos y ella había aprendido a querer al mayor de los Kaulitz, aceptando que Bill siempre sería una parte de él que ella siempre tendría presente o al menos eso había pensado.

Un día, simplemente todo se acabó.

Un día simplemente Bill dejo de ser parte de la vida de Tom, un día dejaron de ser ellos para ser simplemente él, para dejar de ser los Kaulitz y ser simplemente Tom Kaulitz, ella había pensado en un inicio que había sido algo bueno o al menos un paso más para ser diferentes justo como habían cambiado de estilo… pronto se había dado cuenta de su error, no había sido en lo absoluto bueno, todo lo que ellos habían construido desde que eran unos adolescentes había sido destruido y ahora no le quedaba nada, porque Georg ahora era bueno dando clases de música en un estudio privado, Gustav había entrado como baterista en una nueva banda y Bill…él se había ido lejos y había triunfado como diseñador de moda, había cumplido su segundo gran sueño, después de un tiempo ya era reconocido y modelaba sus propios diseños, había invertido en revistas de moda y se hallaba lejos haciendo una fortuna que no hubiese hecho ahí.

Le alegraba que todos sus amigos hubiesen encontrado un camino diferente en sus vidas y que fueran buenos en lo que hacían, que amaran lo que hacían, le parecía reconfortante y dulce que todos ellos hubieran triunfado…todos excepto Tom.

Tom, él se hallaba tan perdido y destrozado, se había vuelto tan dependiente del menor que para él no había nada después de él, no le quedaba nada, él era parte de su mundo y es que ¿Cómo podía una luna seguir girando alrededor de un planeta que ya no existía?  
Tom había sido la luna de Bill, siempre había vivido para él, siempre había sido así desde que habían nacido, había cuidado de él por ser 10 minutos más grande, había sido el mejor hermano del mundo, había dado todo por cumplir el sueño del menor que pronto se volvió su sueño, el de ambos, había hecho todo por complacerlo, se había desecho en lágrimas, sudor y sangre, por hacer que fuera feliz y un día todo se había acabado, porque él se había marchado y se había llevado todo con él, había sido como arrancarle el corazón y la conciencia, el alma y sin ganas de vivir, se había dejado llevar por la desesperación y la tristeza y es que ya no le habían quedado fuerzas para levantarse, simplemente se había dejado caer.

Y Ría lo había visto, porque era amiga de los gemelos, de los chicos, de la banda y cuando todos los habían dejado después de perder el éxito y la fama, ella se había acercado a él, al único que no había podido levantarse, que caía y que nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo, justamente cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, Ría lo había levantado, lo había sacado del hoyo donde él mismo se había metido y le había hecho creer que aún existía una razón para sonreír, que aún habían más planetas.

-Tal vez…-No dijo nada más y ella no pidió más, ambos sabían que ese era un paso demasiado grande para Tom, porque estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que sea que Bill le había hecho, simplemente por el hecho de seguir avanzando, de seguir creciendo, de seguir siendo él y no perderse, porque ya no era la luna, ahora él era un planeta, ya no necesitaba de los sueños de nadie, ni de las metas, ni de nada, ya no necesitaba de él.

-Bien, voy a ducharme-Un beso de estampo contra sus labios, uno rápido, tímido y tierno, uno que expresaba tanto cariño-Te amo, Tom-Ella sonrió mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y antes de que el otro pudiera formular una respuesta, ella ya se había marchado feliz tarareando “Yellow Submarine” Mientras que desde la sala se podía escuchar el sonido de la ducha al correr.

Tom miró hacía el lugar donde ya hacía abandonado un sobre blanco entre demás papeles importantes que había estado almacenando, ambos habían considerado la idea, desde un principio la rubia había estado esperando por invitarlo, por abrazarlo pero él se había mostrado renuente, no quería tenerlo ahí, no después de todo.

Pero al fin lo había comprendido, después de tanto tiempo, había comprendido que nada era para siempre, que de un momento a otro una vida perfecta y estable se podía convertir en la peor de las tragedias, que los dulces sueños se podían transformar en pesadillas y que los cuentos de hadas a veces no tenían finales felices, que los recuerdos no eran más que una forma de no olvidar el pasado, que ellos no eran ni buenos ni malos que sólo eran recuerdos, tan fuertes, tan vividos que una dosis de ellos podía llevarte de nuevo al lugar más hermoso del mundo o al peor de los infiernos.

Había comprendido que nadie puede escapar del pasado y que todos tenemos uno, avergonzarse, enorgullecerse o llorar por él es nuestra decisión y que a veces es necesario conocer el dolor para saber apreciar todos aquellos pequeños detalles que nos hacen fuertes y felices, que nos hacen vivir y sobre todo que hacen que la vida tenga sentido.

No sabía si era el tiempo el que lo había cambiado o era el hecho de estar tan lejos el uno del otro y es que veía todo de una forma tan diferente, tan sensata y tan realista, ahora ya no era como solía ser antes y es que cada día era una nueva aventura, a veces solía sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que descubría nuevas cosas sin él, con la facilidad con la que podía ser él mismo sin pensar en el otro, con la forma tan libre de pensar y no era que no le gustara, era que a veces su cabeza se sentía tan sola sin la presencia constante del otro, que estaba solo en sus pensamientos y no tenía que preocuparse por herir al otro al hacer lo que él quisiera.

Cuando había tomado la importante decisión de convertir a la preciosa modelo en su esposa, había comprendido que no lo necesitaba, que ya no lo necesitaba para ser feliz, que podía tener una vida normal, una vida que había soñado ya desde hacía tanto tiempo de inestabilidad, podía tener una preciosa esposa, un buen trabajo, una casa bonita y tal vez ¿Por qué no? Un par de lindos niños.

Ría tenía razón, no podía escapar de su pasado, era hora de enfrentarlo y es que ya era lo suficientemente fuerte para mirarlo sin sentirse mal, sin llorar, sin saber que él ya no lo necesitaba, que ahora tenía otra vida, que ahora tenía a alguien más…

Cogió su celular mirando rápidamente en sus contactos hasta hallar el número de su progenitora, dos timbres después una voz cogió la llamada.

-¿Aló? ¿Tom? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-Su madre sonaba somnolienta y es que apenas eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana.

-Mamá…necesito verte-Sintió como su voz se rompía en la última palabra y maldijo por lo bajo, sintiendo como del otro lado era ahogado un grito y un “Espera” y que de pronto hizo que se disculpara con cualquier persona con la que estuviera hablando, se preguntaba quién sería, por lo normal ella solía dormir hasta pasado las nueve.

-¿Estás bien?...-La voz de su madre del otro lado de la línea denotaba tanto su preocupación que incluso se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago en tan sólo pensar que se había preocupado por él, incluso notaba que se le entrecortaba la respiración en tan sólo pensar que Tom tal vez había tenido una recaída de la depresión en la que lo había sacado Ría, incluso podía pensar que tal vez Simone se estaba creando una historia en su cabeza sobre si iban a terminar a sólo días de la boda.

-Sí, no te preocupes-sintió como salía de los labios de su madre un suspiro de alivio- Es sólo que…necesito verte, quiero decirte tantas cosas que no puedo simplemente decir por teléfono-Murmuro mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello suelto, últimamente había crecido tanto, se empezaba a preguntar si tal vez podría de nuevo hacerse rastas o trenzas…

-Oh…-Sintió la dudativa de su madre y casi suspiro-Es que, bueno, no sé cómo decirlo, hoy…estoy un poco ocupada…-Con certeza supo a lo que se refería, siempre sabía cuándo ella o alguien se referían a eso, porque usaban un tono delicado, como si tuvieran miedo a romperlo…no era para menos, sabía que nadie exageraba en torno a la delicadeza del tema.

Su respiración se le entrecorto y sintió como la bilis se le subía por la garganta, tan rápido que incluso pensó que vomitaría el desayuno.

-Él está ahí ¿Verdad?-Sintió como se ahogaba con su saliva y como sentía en su estómago y en su cabeza hacer un cortocircuito, no importaba que ella le mintiera, sabía que él estaba ahí, sabía que se encontraba junto a ella, probablemente haciéndose mimos y diciéndole que lo extrañaba mucho, que tenía tanto tiempo que no lo veía y que se quedara el fin de semana para cenar con toda la familia…

-Verás…eh…-La mujer al otro lado de la línea no sabía qué decir y titubeaba, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar si decía la verdad, porque la verdad era que el menor de los Kaulitz se encontraba a su lado, sorbiendo suavemente y con elegancia el café que ella le había preparado y que según su hijo era único y que jamás había probado nada como eso.

Sabía que al mentirle a Tom le estaría haciendo un mal, principalmente porque él ya estaba superando todo, esa lejanía por parte del pequeño, porque ya lo había dejado, porque habían cortado aquella conexión especial que habían tenido desde que habían nacido y ella no estaba para hacerlo sentir mal, para hacer que de alguna forma recayera a pocos días del día que se suponía debía ser uno de los más felices de su vida, sólo comparado por la llegada de un nuevo 

-Mamá…-él insistió tratando de que su voz sonará al menos, normal, que no se escuchara el sonido de estar siendo estrangulado por la nostalgia.

-Sí, Tom…-Ya lo sabía pero la certeza de ello, le había caído encima como un balde de agua fría, un balde que más que estar enfriándolo con tristeza, empezaba a calentarlo de ira, rabia y enojo. 

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Con qué cara estaba ahí, con su madre? Sentía bullir en su interior la ira y podía notar como su respiración se aceleraba, después de todo lo que había hecho era imperdonable que estuviera ahí, con ella, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no los hubiera dejado, como si no…se hubiera ido.

-Escucha, no me importa que esté haciendo ahí o cualquier cosa, quiero verte, pasaré por tu casa en un rato…asegúrate de que no esté ahí-Noto como por el otro lado ella soltaba un pequeño grito ahogado, como si él estuviera pidiendo algo imposible.

-No, Tom, yo no puedo hacer eso…-Ella hablo con voz firme pero también con el tono de súplica en la voz, quería que él comprendiera pero tampoco se podía ver débil ante su hijo, porque si la veía débil insistiría hasta convencerla y en su estado delicado para ella sería demasiado fácil ceder-Él también es mi hijo-Agregó con ánimos de hacerse entender.

Un suspiro de resignación en respuesta y un sombrío “De acuerdo, tendré que soportarlo” fue todo lo que logró por parte del mayor antes de que pudiera si quiera pronunciar algo más, el tono había marcado la llamada como terminada.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, si llorar o mantenerse firme, no había entendido nada, sólo de un día para otro, Bill se había ido sin darle explicaciones a nadie, sin decirle a nadie, sólo a su gemelo, que había terminado en tal estado de depresión que incluso ella se había culpado de no haberlos separado y haberlos hecho más independientes, habían vivido toda su vida juntos y para Bill no había sido difícil irse pero para Tom…su mundo había terminado.

-¿Era Tom?-Elegantemente el menor se pasó una mano por su recién teñido cabello y limpio con una servilleta la comisura de sus labios, borrando cualquier rastro de café que pudiera estar en ella, su madre le lanzo una mirada nerviosa y asintió.

Ya lo sabía, lo sabía porque incluso los gestos de su madre al escuchar su voz habían cambiado, lo notaba porque aun cuando le llegaran distorsionadas las palabras sabía que era su voz ¿Y cómo no saberlo? Habían estado juntos desde que habían nacido, habían crecido juntos, habían hecho todo juntos, habían sido tan inseparables que a veces las personas se molestaban porque para hablar con uno tenían que hablar con otro.

Recordaba con cariño la primera chica que había entrado a sus vidas, había penetrado suavemente su mundo, un mundo que hasta ese momentos había sido solamente de dos, se acordaba de los lindos ojos verdes de la chica, de su piel suave y morena y por supuesto de su largo cabello castaño, recordaba con cariño su sonrisa y también como, por la noche, secretamente se había colado hasta las sabanas del mayor, removiéndolo apenas un poco y ambos se habían confesado que esa chica les gustaba, recordaba que Tom le había dicho que si en verdad la quería él se la dejaba libre, porque él era mucho más importante que cualquier chica.

Recordaba que él le había dicho que podían compartirla, ya estaban acostumbrados a compartir todo, recordaba el olor suave que comenzaba a desprender de sus hormonas adolescentes, recordaba la aspereza de sus rastas al contacto con la palma de su manos y sus yemas, recordaba los brillantes orbes tan iguales a los suyos mirándolo con amor y ternura, susurrándole un suave “Duerme Billy, mañana será nuestra chica” y sobre todo, recordaba el tacto de su piel contra la suya, sus labios cálidos sobre su frente y el abrazo en el que había dormido toda la noche.

-Sí, era Tom, quiere verme, vendrá ésta tarde ¿De acuerdo?.

Él por su parte se encogió de hombros, clavando la vista en las galletas sobre el viejo platito de porcelana que de niños jamás tocaron por miedo a que su madre enfureciera y no les volviera a dar dinero para comprar más gomitas de animalitos que tanto le gustaban y que además disfrutaba mutilando con su boca de diversas formas.

-Voy a salir, tengo un compromiso con una amiga, prometí verla cuando viniera a Alemania-Él sonrió brillantemente, disipando cualquier negativa que le diera su madre, cualquier “No es necesario que te vayas…” o algo por el estilo, definitivamente no quería oírlos porque sabría que se quedaría, había mentido, no iría a ver a nadie, tal vez podría ir a ver a Georg, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, se sorprendería de verlo de nuevo.

-¿No podrías quedarte, cariño?-Murmuro ella, moviendo suavemente la cucharilla que ya hacía abandonada dentro de su café, dispersando en el líquido el dulce.  
-No, creo que es mejor que aproveches la tarde con Tom y su novia, yo voy a estar aquí hasta dentro de una o dos semanas, así que te estaré molestando por un rato-Él sonrió, y pellizco suavemente la mejilla de su mamá, sonriendo travieso, alejándose antes de que ella le pudiera responder algo.

-¡Oh, eso no es justo, Bill!-Ella sonrió, mirando a su hijo que había saltado hasta el otro lado del sofá, sin que ella tuviera una posibilidad de responderle de la misma manera a su gesto.

Mirarlo después de tanto tiempo era tan tranquilizador, con todo y los tatuajes y el peinado y todos aquellos piercings en su rostro, él seguía siendo su lindo bebé, aquel que apenas le quitaban algo, hacía una enorme rabieta hasta que ella se lo daba o bien su hermano mayor se lo conseguía, era aquel niño que sin permiso se había hecho un tatuaje y que ella había reprendido con severidad, aunque sin duda, había valido la pena, la banda que habían tenido de más jóvenes los había marcado, como personas y hermanos.

Agradecía que algo tan bueno como Ría hubiera salido de aquellas noches y días en los que ella no podía más que verlos por televisor o en revistas por meses, donde maldecía a todos los medios por aquellos estúpidos rumores de anorexia que no eran ciertos o por el hecho de que Tom hubiera perdido el control con un tipa, que según Simone, lo había agredido a él, porque el mayor de los Kaulitz sería incapaz de tocar a una mujer aun cuando está llegará a ofenderlo gravemente, él sólo había explotado.

-¿Quieres más café, mi amor?-Ella sonrió dulcemente mientras cogía la taza ya vacía de su hijo y este le devolvía una cálida sonrisa y un “Sí, por favor”.

&

-Te quiero mucho Simone, no olvides lo que te dije, usa la crema media hora antes de dormir ¡Nos vemos el viernes!-La voz feliz de la chica le grito desde el automóvil mientras su hijo se subía al otro lado de la camioneta.

Ella sonrió y es que nada la había hecho tan feliz desde hacía tanto tiempo como lo que acababa de pasar hacía apenas media hora, jamás se hubiera imaginado que él llamaría para eso, pensaba que tal vez la querría llevar a cenar o algo por el estilo, tal como lo había hecho cuando le había anunciado que tenía una novia y no era nadie más que Ría Sommerfeld, la chica que había dicho Simone sería perfecta para él, como cuando le habían anunciado sonriendo con nerviosismo que habían tomado la decisión de casarse.

Sonrió, había sido un día muy divertido, la tierna muchacha había estado tomando demasiadas atenciones con ella, así de que alguna manera ya lo había sospechado, no podía estar más feliz, ella era preciosa, seguramente tendría nietos hermosos y nada menos que un encanto de nuera, había recordado que la rubia se había desvivido por traerle el vestido que más le había gustado en su talla, aun cuando tuviera que vaciar la bodega de la tienda para conseguirlo, que su hijo la había dejado decidir en qué restaurante cenarían y que hasta le habían comprado una caja de chocolates que la habían hecho subir al menos medio kilo.

No tenían por qué preocuparse, al menos no por ella, desde hacía tiempo había deseado que se casaran y que tal sólo faltara una semana para ello era tan extraño, impredecible y emocionante, vería a uno de sus hijos ir al altar y eso de alguna manera la llenaba de orgullo, se sentía hinchar casi como un 

Pero no era esa la razón por la cual estaba a rebosar de alegría, era porque Tom había ido a su casa a decirle que había terminado tomando la decisión de invitar a su gemelo a su boda, aun cuando le había jurado a ella, a Gordon y a Ría que no lo invitaría ni aunque lo partiera un rayo y justamente unos días antes, había traído la misma invitación que meses atrás le había sido entregada a ella, con una caligrafía perfecta y hermosa que decía en letras lo suficientemente grandes y legibles para leer un.

“Señor Bill Kaulitz”  
No sabía que era mejor, que su hijo hubiese sido invitado para presumirlo ante todos los invitados de la fiesta o el hecho de que, aunque fuera por la influencia de Ría, Tom había dado un gran paso a su reconciliación y al perdón…

Cogió su celular de la mesilla de noche y sin pensárselo un segundo marco el ya tan conocido número de su hijo, esperando casi impaciente a que la llamada fuera atendida, contaba de cien hacía atrás, tratando de contener la emoción que saltaba en sus entrañas.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?-Había controlado una risa que quería escapar de su garganta, la voz agitada y el bullicio que se escuchaba de fondo era suficiente para saber que su bebé probablemente se encontrara en un club o un burdel, prefería pensar que era la primera opción.

-Bill, necesito que vengas a casa, ahora.-Simone trato de sonar seria y preocupada y realmente había ayudado mucho el hecho de que su voz temblaba de emoción, escucho que el menor se apresuraba a ir a un lugar donde hubiese menos ruido y en un segundo escucho de nuevo su voz, está vez con matices realmente preocupados.

-¿Estás bien?-Ella sonrió con ternura al escuchar el tono alarmado de su niño menor.

-Sí, es sólo que… bueno, tendrías que verlo-Trato de que pareciese que había ocurrido una tragedia y enseguida escucho un “Maldición” “Lo siento, tengo que irme” y un “Ya voy a la casa, mamá”:

&

-¿De qué es lo que querías hablarme?-Murmuro mientras se sentaba en el sillón y suspiraba, había estado a punto de tener una buena noche, arreglándose el cabello cuidadosamente, había corrido un buen tramo desde la entrada del garaje hasta el lumbral de su casa, sólo para que su madre lo recibiera con una sonrisa, estaba malhumorado simplemente por pensar en la cantidad de nicotina y alcohol que pensaba meterse en el sistema sino además, porque cuando había estado en la pista bailando y contoneando las caderas un guapo chico rubio había caído ante sus encantos.

-Bueno…velo por ti mismo-Sin esperar un segundo más, la mujer le entrego el sobre limpio y precioso, solamente dirigido a él por su nombre en una pequeña etiqueta y con la caligrafía que él conocía más que la suya misma, la había visto tantas veces a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Qué es?...-Pregunto mientras cogía el sobre y lo miraba, tratando de que algo le dijera lo que era, pero no había nada que pudiera prepararlo para la noticia que había dentro, ella por su parte negó con la cabeza y se mordió los labios sonriendo, sabía que le encantaría la noticia a Bill, no podía esperar a ver su reacción.  
En un segundo el sello que protegía el sobre fue roto y el papel retirado de él. 

Sintió como en su garganta se alojaba un nudo mientras leía las primeras palabras.

Thomas Kaulitz y Ría Sommerfeld  
Nos complace anunciar nuestro próximo  
Enlace matrimonial, que tendrá lugar el día  
27 de Diciembre a las 16.00 de la tarde en  
El centro religioso de Mandegburgo  
Contamos con su grata presencia para la cena que  
Serviremos a continuación, para nosotros compartir este día  
Con usted y su familia, será una experiencia inolvidable  
Por favor, sea bienvenido como un miembro más de la nuestra.

Una parte de él, murió al terminar de leer aquellas pocas líneas de caligrafía impresa con un decorado en bellas flores.

-¿Se casa?-Fue lo único que pudo articular antes de abrazar a su madre, disfrazando las lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia que tenía en sus ojos como lágrimas de felicidad.


	2. Me

-Oh Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan emocionada que estoy temblando!-La mujer de rubio cabello dio un pequeño salto agitando sus brazos una y otra vez, sintiendo que algo bullía en su interior y se río al imaginarse a sí misma como una olla exprés, sentía que no había vivido un día tan alegre como ese en muchísimo tiempo, era casi como estar viendo una película.

Se encontraba sentada, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, mirando detenidamente su reflejo en el espejo, aun cuando ya no era tan joven como cuando sus retoños comenzaron esa locura de ser estrellas de rock aún mantenía juventud en su rostro, la sonrisa que ambos gemelos habían heredado de ella y que lucían de diferente manera.

Tom sonreía discretamente, misterioso y travieso, Bill sonreía alegre, abierto y brillante, ambos lucían una sonrisa que era suya y habían robado, en sus dos facetas eran perfectas, también había heredado su bonita nariz pero no los brillantes ojos azules que ella poseía, para su mala suerte los habían sacado de su padre, aunque debía admitir eran incluso más hermosos.

Sentía que su cuerpo se volvía como gelatina, era tan emocionante que incluso se sentía más nerviosa que Ría.

Ambas compartían ese cuarto maravilloso, una recepción esplendida, habían comenzado con ella porque había sido más puntual que su futura nuera, se encontraba esperando pacientemente, le había gustado cómo habían arreglado su cabello aun cuando se ruborizaba un poco al ver sus labios, pintados de un rojo tan llamativo que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido escotado que llevaba puesto.

No podía esperar, tenía ganas de salir y que pasará ya, justo como cuando había ido a esa primera visita a un hospital especial y le habían anunciado que serían gemelos, no, no mellizos, gemelos idénticos y hermosos, justo como ella quería desde que sabía de dónde venían los bebés, se los imaginaba como dos perfectos angelitos, tendrían tanto de ella y de Jörg y sobre todo podría cumplir su fantasía de ver a dos niños idénticos y poder vestirlos igual.

Se mordió los labios recordando aquellos momentos, su ex esposo siempre se había portado como un caballero con ella, jamás le había puesto una mano encima la quería y la respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, la había consentido cuando a mitad de la noche desesperadamente deseaba chocolate y su esposo apenas despierto manejaba y le traía el dulce cerca de las 2 am.

A lo largo de los años había leído innumerables rumores de porque los papas de los Kaulitz se habían separado cuando eran apenas unos niños, todos ellos rumores estúpidos y sin fundamentos, la única razón de su separación fue que poco a poco su relación se deterioraba, ya no había esa llama que los impulsaba a estar juntos a pesar de todo.

A veces se gritaban y se dejaban de hablar por semanas, a veces ni siquiera se daban cuenta que no habían cruzado más de dos palabras en todo el día cuando pronunciaban un “Buenas noches” Ambos habían terminado sintiendo que ya nada era lo mismo y qué si seguían juntos era sólo por los dos niños que dormían en la habitación continua.

El sexo los ayudo a sobrellevar siete años eso que llamaban “amor” pero al terminar no les sabían a nada más que sudor, dos cuerpos en una cama y mucho remordimiento.

Años después había encontrado a esa persona especial que la había hecho ser ella misma, que todos los días le sorprendía con algo nuevo, que todos los días era una nueva aventura, prometía sueños y estrellas aun cuando no pudiera cumplir la mitad de ellas, Gordon no era el hombre más guapo del mundo ni tampoco el mejor en cuanto atrapar al pequeño Bill de 7 años para que tomara una ducha, pero era lo que necesitaba.

No podía creer que esos pequeños gemelos rubios e inseparables habían pasado por terribles cosas y también hermosas, eran mayores pero habían probado varios de los placeres de la vida, ser famoso, reconocido, soñado y ahora, Tom estaba por cumplir un sueño que llega justamente con la edad, iba a contraer matrimonio.

Se imaginaba el “Sí” Que su hijo daría, el beso bonito de película que ambos tendrían, se imaginaba a la simpática y hermosa Ría con una barriga de nueve meses e incluso podía imaginarla teniendo un par de gemelos, sintió que su corazón explotaba de felicidad al imaginarse dos pequeños niños como los suyos...o tal vez niñas.

-Simone, estoy tan nerviosa, no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé cómo va ser la noche ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¿Qué va a pasar si me caigo? O ¿Qué tal si hago el ridículo frente a todos? ¡Me voy a morir!-Miro divertida a la chica que su hijo había elegido.

No podía estar más contenta de su elección, ella era tan diferente en todos los sentidos, era buena, amable y cariñosa, además de que le llevaba como regalo una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, le parecía que trataba bien a su bebé, era una buena chica y probablemente también una buena madre, sólo esperaba que sus nietos heredaran la nariz Kaulitz había leído por ahí que la nariz de la linda chica era en realidad falsa.

-Querida, si piensas así, puede que incluso se rompa tu vestido-Simone no pudo aguantar ante la cara que la chica había hecho, perece que habían entrado en pánico.

-No es divertido, Simone-Por su parte la castaña hizo un tierno puchero y miro hacia el frente, inspeccionando como poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en la novia perfecta, con el maquillaje más bonito que había usado hasta entonces, su piel morena resplandecía como si fuera dorada, sus labios pintados de un rosado suave y diluido con el color natural de sus labios resaltaba con el gloss que habían aplicado, las sombras color tierra, sus pestañas, sus cejas, todo era como ella lo había deseado, el peinado alto también iba quedando como ella quería, elegante, sutil y muy sensual.

Se ruborizo pensando en cómo Tom se encargaría de deshacer ese peinado por la noche, habían acordado que viajarían de luna de miel a las Maldivas, un lugar paradisiaco según Tom le había contado, no podía imaginarse mejor noche de bodas que en una isla así, casi se sentía como una virgen antes de la tan esperada noche.

-Ría si sigues así, te vas a correr el rímel-Regaño su amiga Gaby que se encargaba de fijar con diferentes mist el maquillaje perfecto y bronceado, la verdad era que la modelo estaba quedando muy hermosa, tanto que pensó que sería una buena idea tomarle fotos para después anunciarlas como una carta de presentación sobre lo que ella sabía hacer tanto en maquillaje como peinado, tal vez hasta le pediría ser su próxima modelo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no puedo soportarlo, estoy emocionada y nerviosa-Se miró nuevamente al espejo bajando la mirada y notando el prominente escote que tenía aquel vestido de novia, era hermoso por supuesto, de todos lados tan ceñido a su cuerpo que incluso parecía una segunda piel, con un corte esplendido y discreto pero que mostraba tal vez demasiado para el gusto de una novia y con un escote posterior tan profundo que llegaba a su espalda baja, mostrando casi por completo la hermosa línea de su columna, lo único que se mantenía holgado en ese traje de novia era la tradicional cola que usaban sus predecesoras.

Sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño y uno tal vez demasiado bueno, todo parecía tan irreal que incluso le daba miedo, todo iba a la perfección, había dado vueltas en la cama antes de dormir para cerciorarse de que nada faltara hasta que agotada había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, había estado un poco molesta de que Simone no la dejara dormir junto a su prometido por “la tradición” como decía ella, pero de cierta forma le había ayudado a relajarse.

-Estás lista, nena, quedaste hermosa-La pelirroja le sonrío y ella batió sus pestañas llenas de rímel, mientras enfocaba la vista en lo hermosa que lucía Gaby, incluso cuando ella se había arreglado a sí misma parecía sacada de una revista de modelos, incluso había dejado perfecta a Simone.

La mencionada como si la hubiesen llamado asomo la cabeza por encima del hombro de la pelirroja, mientras checaba todo su rostro, Ría pudo sentir la mirada de su casi suegra escaneándola y se sintió incómoda, como si trataran de evaluarla, la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer hizo que casi soltara un suspiro de alivio.

-Definitivamente, estás hermosa, a mi bebé se le va a caer la baba cuando te vea-Ría sonrió en respuesta, eso esperaba, no por nada había estado ahí esperando tres horas a que su rostro y su cabello estuvieran tan hermosos como ella siempre lo había soñado-Mírate-Insistió Simone mientras le daba una mano para que se apoyara en ella y pudiera pararse con las tremendas zapatillas que había decidido llevar, al menos podría estar a la altura de su ya casi esposo.

Con mucho cuidado se irguió y sin perder un minuto más se miró en el espejo.

Lucía… tan diferente, estaba acostumbrada a mirarse con distintos maquillajes y atuendos porque su profesión así se lo exigía, pero al mirarse casi no se pudo reconocer o más bien, se reconoció demasiado, lucía tan hermosa, tan natural, fluía con todo lo que llevaba encima, su vestido parecía hecho sólo para ella, las joyas brillantes de oro blanco le hacían un juego a su piel que jamás había estado tan radiante, su cabello y su rostro, todo era tan perfecto.

Se miraba diferente, se sentía diferente, como una nueva mujer, sentía que estaba entrando a una nueva etapa de su vida, una en la que ya no valía ser egoísta, en la que tenía que pensar en alguien más, en cómo complacer a alguien más y compartir todo, alegrías, penas, triunfos y fracasos, nunca se hubiera imagina siquiera mirarse así, de novia.

Alguna vez ella había creído viviría en unión libre, cambiando de hombre como de bragas, justo como ella había deseado vivir, sin aburrirse y al hacerlo simplemente dejarlo por la paz pero ahí estaba, tan bonita, tan alta y de blanco a tan sólo unos minutos para entrar a la iglesia y mirar a su alrededor a su familia, a sus amigos, a su novio.

No podía negar que sentía que empezaba a caminar sobre las nubes, se sentía súper poderosa, como si pudiera hacer todo lo que se propusiera, como si nada en el mundo le pudiera y es que era su día y nadie jamás habría de arruinarlo.

Miro a amabas chicas y sin pronunciar una palabra las abrazo, ambas se sobresaltaron pero no por eso no correspondieron su abrazo con la misma fuerza, Simone sentía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a saltar las lágrimas traicioneras que se había perjurado no soltaría porque arruinaban su maquillaje y enrojecía sus ojos demasiado rápido.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, las quiero tanto-La chica derramo una lágrima apenas traicionera que paso de largo hasta su barbilla y cayó haciendo que sus ojos se cristalizaran e incluso brillaran más, Gabriella y Simone tenían que admitir que lucía preciosa, tal vez demasiado.

-Ría, tenemos que esperar 10 minutos más ¿Te parece si fijamos tu peinado?-Gaby sonrió cómplice haciendo sonrojar a la castaña que asintió con una sonrisa y de nuevo se posó en la silla mirando hacía enfrente con naturalidad, escuchando y oliendo la laca alrededor de su cabeza.

&

Se miró nuevamente al espejo pero no reconocía el rosto que se reflejaba en él, se sentía tan fuera de sí, actuando tan automáticamente que apenas se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, sentía que estaba en un estado de inconciencia en el que nadie podía ver que estaba y de alguna manera eso lo irritaba, sentía que veía ante sus ojos pasar su vida sin poder evitar ni influir en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si sólo fuera una víctima del tiempo y del futuro y además nadie a su alrededor hiciera algo por detenerlo, por arreglarlo, por ayudarle.

Era extraño.

Tan extraño que no sintiera nada, porque era lo que literalmente sentía, nada, se suponía que debería estar alegre, mirarse al espejo y sonreír, pensar en la noche de bodas, pensar en todo lo que venía delante, porque ya no sería él y su perro moteado que tanto adoraba, ahora habría una mujer y no cualquier mujer, porque después de ese día la chica que había considerado sólo una amiga, una salvación y casi como una hermana, se volvería oficialmente La señora Kaulitz, compartirían todo juntos, vivirían justos y tal vez en un futuro ambos procrearían y se convertirían en los padres de un niño, después de todo, Tom siempre había querido tener hijos.

Sentía que se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo pero ni siquiera sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza, ¿Cuándo había llegado a ese punto? Ya no había retorno y tampoco una escapatoria, estaba acorralado y lo peor de todo es que estaba de acuerdo con ello, era frustrante, algo en su interior le gritaba que era una equivocación, que no podía unirse a una mujer que no amaba, que no podía dejar que alguien más tomara las decisiones que sólo él debía de tomar y dejar su futuro en las manos de quién lo rodeaba, no sólo no podía sino además no debía, era absurdo pensar que Ría se mereciera eso, ella no merecía a alguien roto.

Su reflejo fruncía el ceño con molestia mientras sus manos iban una y otra vez a su corbata y anudaban como si no hubiera un mañana, incluso empezaba a causarle molestia en el cuello, era como si él mismo se tratara de ahorcar con el molesto artículo que la chica en la habitación de al lado había insistido debía llevar, le parecía demasiado pero ella había insistido para guardar la formalidad y la elegancia, aun no entendía cómo es que había accedido, todo parecía demasiado, el pantalón, el chaleco, la camisa, el saco la corbata e incluso el ridículo pañuelo.

Bueno, después de todo era la mujer con la que se iba a casar y vaya ejemplar de mujer, era tan hermosa que sabía que sus antiguas fans le tenían envidia y que no siempre habían aceptado su relación, su escultural cuerpo, su bello rostro y su suave cabello pero si debía decir algo era que sus piernas eran hermosas, tan perfectas y largas, tan blancas como la nieve, delgadas pero firmes, tan lampiñas y hermosas, como delicada porcelana, anhelaba besarlas todas las noches, recorrer cada parte de esa piel, llegar hasta el hueco que nunca había logrado quitarse, ese que se hacía a la altura de sus adorables caderas y que se perdían entre ellas como un rinconcito al que sólo él podía acceder, quería rediseñar con sus dedos la tinta negra que se extendía en su cadera como una estrella de cinco picos y saborear la esencia de su sexo de nuevo…

-¡Maldición!-Ahogo un grito golpeando con fuerza la mesa que tenía frente a él, haciendo que el botecito elegante de colonia masculina rodara hasta el borde, casi cayendo de no haber sido porque se había dado cuenta a tiempo, tal como lo había hecho con sus pensamientos.

No podía permitirse pensar, al menos no ese día, no cuando estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con una chica que no había hecho más que rescatarlo del infierno personal en el que él mismo se había metido, incluso le había bajado los kilos que había aumentado por haberse deprimido y sólo comer chocolate, en las tres comidas del día, había sido un desastre por demasiado tiempo.

No podía pensar en su cuerpo, en la forma en la que se amoldaban sus labios a los suyos, en su reflejo, en la forma en la que ambos se conocían a la perfección e incluso la seguridad que tenía en poder reconocer su rostro con los ojos vendados entre miles, era un rostro que estaba gravado en su memoria, cada línea de él, su mandíbula rasposa por haberse dejado la barba de tres días, las arqueadas cejas tupidas, los piercings de su rostro, cada uno de ellos, el sabor de su aliento, la curva de sus labios que sólo ellos sabían era diferente, la nariz respingona, los pucheros e incluso la raíz del cabello…

No quería pensar en él, pero ya era demasiado tarde para encerrarlo de nuevo en sus recuerdos, en la pequeña parte de su cerebro que le recordaba constantemente que estaba ahí y él con todas sus fuerzas decidía ignorar, no entendía porque este día le era tan difícil hacerlo, después de todo lo había hecho cada maldito día desde hacía años.

Le era doloroso todo sobre él e incluso era masoquista sorprenderse a sí mismo mirando su rostro en el espejo, imaginando como el de su gemelo habría cambiado, después de todo seguían siendo como una misma persona, un solo ser, había una conexión entre ellos que ni la muerte podría separar, ambos lo habían sabido desde que tenían uso de razón, cuando su primera palabra había sido el nombre del contrario.

Tom maldijo entre dientes.

Hubiera preferido mil veces haber sido sólo uno, si hubiese sido así probablemente no se sentiría tan incompleto, a lo largo de los años había tratado de recoger los pedazos rotos que quedaban de su alma pero siempre había sido imposible llenar aquel lugar en su corazón que nadie jamás podría ocupar porque en él sólo reinaba un dueño, absoluto e irremplazable.

Se preguntaba si de alguna manera hubiese sido diferente si tan sólo hubieran sido hermanos, tal vez si nada de lo que había pasado a los 10 años hubiese ocurrido ellos podría llevar una vida normal, convivir como lo hacía otros gemelos, podría mirarlo sin sentir dolor o una opresión en el pecho que ardía como mil demonios, podrían formar una familia, una de verdad, en donde nadie estuviera tan roto como él lo estaba.

En su mente se desdibujaba el último recuerdo que tenía de él, no era para nada agradable y casi siempre lo recordaba para torturarse a sí mismo, para recordar el dolor que el menor había ocasionado en él, también las horribles heridas que le había dejado en el corazón y en el alma.

Había sido una pesadilla demasiadas noches en su vida, lo recordaba casi todo, pero a la vez nada, porque sólo recordaba la expresión en el rostro del ser amado, era tan hermoso, como un ángel y a la vez tan cruel, su expresión de asco y las palabras venenosas, había tratado hasta lo imposible por no dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba, se necesitaban, sabía que podían arreglarlo, siempre lo hacía, discutían y era natural hacerlo pero nada que los besos y los abrazos no pudiera borrar, nada que la cama no pudiera borrar.

Ese día había sido tan diferente, le había dicho tantas cosas hirientes pero podía estar seguro, la peor de ellas había sido “Jamás me casaría contigo, eres un imbécil” Recordaba cómo sus ojos destilaban el más puro odio, recordaba el ardor y la conmoción que había sentido al mirarlo con la mano alzada y notando el punzante dolor en su mejilla derecha y luego el sonido metálico rebotando contra las baldosas del suelo del aeropuerto.

Lo había tirado, su anillo de compromiso, aquel que tenía sólo un palabra escrita pero expresaba nada más que un mundo para ellos “Me” Marry me, no podía escribir su nombre en él, ni tampoco podía expresar una palabra todo lo que sentía por él, así que sólo había decidido poner un “Me” en él, un “Me” que significaba cásate conmigo, cásate contigo, como una sola persona, ellos eran una sola persona.

Se peinó el cabello hacía atrás, no recordaba la última vez que se lo había cortado, le parecía gracioso como es que se veía ahora mismo, tenía el cabello largo, probablemente tanto como Georg antes de que se lo cortara, pero en vez de traerlo suelto se lo recogía, Ría había protestado sobre cortarlo, pero él rotundamente se había negado aunque no tuvo la misma suerte con su barba.

Ella había sido tan insistente que había terminado por ceder, rasurándose por completo después de mucho tiempo, su rostro parecía más juvenil pero aún tenía un aire de autoridad y de experiencia que incluso la gente más observadora no podría conocer exactamente su edad, parecía tan diferente, había cambiado tanto desde que tenía 15, 19 e incluso 25.

Se preguntaba como estaría ahora su gemelo, seguramente mucho más extraño que de costumbre, él normalmente solía exagerar en cuanto a tendencias y cada vez perdía un poco más la cabeza, como un desquiciado siguiendo estúpidos modelos, no era que le importase, cuando estaban juntos todo fluía tan natural y correcto que realmente no le importaba como luciera, porque Bill siempre iba a ser Bill incluso cuando se pusiera plumas en el cabello y un vestido rojo escotado.

Suspiro nuevamente.

Lucía bien, tal vez demasiado, no quería prestar verdadera atención y a cada minuto que pasaba un suplicio venía nuevamente hacía él, era el tipo de cosas que hacían que sólo quisiera acabar rápido, como cuando les hacían photoshoot para promocionar algún álbum, tenían que ir a una entrevista, cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sólo sin su hermano, como la primera vez que se acostó con alguien después de la partida de Bill.

Le molestaba el hecho de que no pudiera salir de su cabeza, incluso cuando estaba a nada de casarse, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era la decisión correcta, después de todo jamás se había sentido tan indeciso, su lado racional y lógico le decía que sí, que era lo correcto y el lado estúpido, irracional y soñador le decía que ese matrimonio se iba ir al carajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él sólo quería que todas esas voces en su cabeza se callaran de una buena vez.

Se dirigió al baño.

Tenía que dejar de pensar, mojar su cara con agua, lavar sus dientes, sonreír varias veces al espejo y tal vez mirar los perfiles que más le favorecían, recordaba que le habían enseñado a hacerlo, sonrió con amargura “El día más feliz de su vida” Por supuesto.

Achico los ojos ajustándose a las farolas fluorescentes que colgaban de las baldosas del techo, era un cuarto pequeño, pero no lo suficiente para ser incomodo, no contaba con una bañera, pero sí con una ducha que aún seguía húmeda, un espejo redondeado, una taza y un lavado, decidió que si por el fuera se ahogaría en el lavabo y acabaría con la odisea que se llevaba a cabo en su cabeza.

El grifo comenzó a sacar agua a una velocidad impresionante, parecía que era una buena recepción, después de todo habían elegido un buen lugar para la ceremonia, ni siquiera se había fijado realmente el cuarto en el que estaba, todo parecía tan banal, tan monocromático.

Metió la cabeza dentro del agua, sin mojar su cabello perfectamente ordenado, estaba helada y escocía contra su piel, le mordía las mejillas y alejaba cualquier pensamiento que estuviera en su mente, se sentía tan bien, que incluso deseaba quedarse ahí abajo para siempre sin saber ni su nombre.

Abrió la boca de asombro y casi traga toda el agua en la que estaba su cabeza hundida.

Un escalofrío cruzo como un rayo toda su espina dorsal y un vuelco en su bajo vientre le hico incluso parpadear confundido, sentía unas manos suaves deslizarse por el contorno de su espalda, lentamente, le recordaba al reptar de una víbora, podía sentir los finos dedos serpenteando entre su ropa y cómo una mano se colaba por sus costados y tiraba suavemente del saco tratando de sacarle la ropa, no podía ver nada pero el aroma dulce embriagó sus sentidos, era un aroma diferente; lo reconocía y al mismo tiempo no, pero por las caricias infirió de quien se trataba.

-Ría, se supone que mi mamá tiene que estar contigo, no es que sea un ingenuo o supersticioso pero no tenemos que vernos antes de la boda-Murmuro mientras sonreía buscaba a tientas la pequeña toalla de manos que se suponía había dejado junto al lavabo para no tener que pasar esa situación.

Unas manos lo voltearon y él se dejó hacer manteniendo esa sonrisa que realmente no sentía genuina, pero no quería arruinar principalmente el estado de animo de su novia, poso sus manos en la cintura contraria sintiendo que tal vez la chica estaba un poco más delgada, sintió que le ponían en el rostro la toalla y él la cogió porque todavía estaba goteando.

Las manos finas y los dedos expertos no se detenían, al contrario, parecían más ansioso de tocar la piel que se escondía detrás de las prendas, podía sentir Tom como era manoseado descaradamente por su novia, como si no tuvieran más tiempo para hacerlo en el futuro, casi pego un salto cuando sintió que los dedos traviesos recorrían el borde de su cinturón de piel, era la primera vez en su vida que se había ajustado tanto el pantalón y también la primera vez en la que la chica jugaba así.

Tom se giró para quedar de nuevo frente al espejo, soltando a la chica y tratando de mirar de nuevo su reflejo, esperaba que no hubiera arruinado el cuello o la corbata, su novia se pondría histérica, apartó la toalla de su rostro manteniendo aún la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ría, ya te dije….-Su voz se fue apagando a medida que enfocaba sus orbes en el espejo y miraba casi con la boca abierta a la persona que estaba detrás de él, con una fingida expresión de inocencia y una sonrisa felina que le recordaba cuando apenas eran adolescentes, como siempre, en sus sueños y pesadillas, los caninos estaban exageradamente grandes, como esperando desgarrar y morder la piel.

Sentía que se ponía rojo y al mismo tiempo palidecía, tenía que ser una maldita broma, tenía que serlo porque si no lo era él podía darse un tiro en ese instante o tirarse de la ventana, no importaba que pasara, si era algo de su mente no dudaría en internarse en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Ninguno de los dos había hecho un movimiento y parecía que ninguno iba a hacer uno, hasta que sintió como reanudaban el tanteo tratando de sacar del pantalón la pulcra camisa blanca y como la sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más.

\- Tiene que ser una jodida broma-Mascullo mientras miraba aún por el reflejo, parecía un sueño demasiado real, el mismo tono avellana de sus ojos, la misma piel pálida, el cabello teñido azabache, las sombras oscuras en sus parpados, todo era demasiado real para ser sólo un sueño, sintió un escalofrío cuando una mano recorrió nuevamente su costado, haciéndolo estremecer violentamente.

No, definitivamente no era una broma, ni tampoco un sueño.

Se volteo tan rápido que incluso había conseguido marearse y tenía toda la razón del mundo, joder la tenía.

Ahí estaba él, tan hermoso y tan diferente de la última vez que lo había visto.

Él parecía sorprendido, tanto que había visto en sus labios una expresión de asombro, si no fuera porque habían nacido el mismo día no podría calcular la edad del chico frente a él, con esa piel sin un solo vello, las cejas negras, la piel pulcra, limpia, jodidamente blanca, los ojos brillantes y estúpidamente hermosos rodeados de sobra negra, las largas pestañas, el cabello negro, los labios rojos. 

No sabía que decir sólo se había quedado mirando su persona, parecía que no habían pasado los años por encima de él, podría jurar que tenía 19 o 20 años de nuevo, aunque en realidad ambos eran mucho más grandes.

-Tom…-Sintió como si su dulce voz fuera una toxina que lo recorría por dentro, envenenándolo, envolviéndolo como una presa, lo engatusaba y lo sabía, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo tironeaba para estar más cerca de él, eran como dos imanes, dos polos opuestos que se atraían, lo podía sentir en cada poro de su piel, podía notar la magia y el erotismo que sus ojos emanaban, su cuerpo parecía mandarse solo y quería ir hacía él.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-Masculló casi sin voz, parecía que se estaba ahogando pero no tenía intenciones de escapar, sentía que moría por dentro, pero era tan placentero que no podía poner su cabeza en otra cosa más que en lo bien que se sentiría besarlo.

-Tú me invitaste-Murmuro con fingido resentimiento y sorpresa, aunque en realidad, parecía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se abalanzaría para comérselo a besos, se veía y olía tan jodidamente bien.

-No seas idiota, me refiero a qué haces en mi habitación-El mayor se cruzó de brazos, tratando de crear con ellos una barrera, aunque más bien parecía que quería protegerse de él, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de enfocarse en todo menos en lo bonito que lucía su gemelo, parado frente a él con la boca en “o” perfecta.

Sonrió ligeramente, con un toque de picardía que Tom conocía a la perfección y sintió que algo en su interior se agitaba, casi como mariposas.

-Tomi-Sintió su voz, aquella que hacía que sucumbiera a todo lo que le pedía, sus ojos se encontraron y al mayor se le corto la respiración-Tú no puedes casarte con ella.  
Tom frunció el ceño, eso no había sonado como una pregunta, ni siquiera como una duda, había sido una afirmación, sintió que algo subía por su garganta, parecía que ya no eran mariposas, no, eran como víboras, víboras viscosas y asquerosas, era rabia.

-¿Y quién te crees tú que eres para venir a decirme eso cuando estoy a…-Hizo una pausa para mirar su muñeca, aunque sabía que aún no traía el reloj-nada de casarme? No me hagas reír y lárgate de aquí.

Bill sintió que algo le tambaleaba el mundo escuchar el tono amenazante del mayor no era para nada común, todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, en todos esos años de convivencia mutua él jamás le había hablado así, de esa manera tan…despectiva, estaba pisando suelo desconocido y ambos lo sabían.

-Tom, escúchame, tú no eres feliz, no con ella, mamá me ha dicho todo sobre ella, por favor, sólo... no lo hagas, yo no podría soportarlo....-Sintió que un nudo le apretaba la garganta y le estrangulaba la voz, los ojos fríos de su hermano estaban fijos en él, pero no de la forma que hubiera deseado.

-No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías…-El primer golpe de decepción le dejo sin habla cuando vio que su gemelo salía del baño pasando a su lado, sin dirigirle la mirada, sentía que algo había cambiado dentro de Tom y no era algo precisamente bueno.

Lo estaba matando, no podía, no quería perderlo, no después de la primera vez, ya había sufrido demasiado sin él para soportar sufrir un poco más, justo cuando se había dado cuenta de que nada había cambiado en el tiempo que se habían distanciado, su corazón le seguía perteneciendo al mayor y había regresado para intentar enmendar su error…se había dado cuenta de que había sido demasiado tarde cuando leyó el nombre de su gemelo junto al de esa…mujer.

Lo tomo por el brazo cuando notaba que el mayor trataba de huir de él, haciendo que este se sacudiera de inmediato su mano, un gesto que le había dolido lo suficiente para encerrarse en el baño y deshacerse en llanto pero que no había demostrado en lo absoluto.

Nada en el mundo era ni sería más hermoso que Tom, porque miles de personas podían compartir su cama, miles podían tocar su cuerpo, besarlo, desearlo, tocarlo, pero nadie jamás, tendría su corazón como lo tenía él, que lo miraba con desprecio, que lo odiaba.

Había tratado con todas las fuerzas del mundo olvidarlo, enterrar sus recuerdos uno por uno, como si él hubiese sido un sueño, una pesadilla, intentaba siempre mantener una sonrisa, había dejado de pensarlo, de extrañarlo, “Sólo por hoy estás muerto” Gritaba como loco, mecía las manos en el aire, sus amigos le decían que estaba bien, sin pensar lanzaba palabras, emborrachaba sus sentidos, como si se olvidara de él sólo comenzaba a reír, pasando la noche con caras desconocidas y cuando pensaba en él, ya eran las 6:00 am.

-No lo hagas-sentía que la voz le había temblado al haber pronunciado esas palabras, se sentía de nuevo como un niño, como aquel pequeño Bill que le decía que se quedará con él en la noche porque tenía miedo en vez de que se fugara para ir a ver a esa…que tenía por novia.

-¡Esto no es un jodido juego Bill!-Explotó por fin, mientras se volvía hacía él bruscamente, haciendo que se sobresaltara-¡Yo no soy tu jodido consolador que puedes desechar y tener por que sí! ¡Se acabó! ¿Lo entiendes? Ya olvidé todo sobre ti, déjame vivir mi vida tranquilo ¿Quieres?-Cada palabra había sido una bofetada para el menor, sentía que su corazón se rompía, de nuevo.

-Yo sé que lo haces, yo sé que recuerdas todo lo que vivimos, todas las tardes en nuestra habitación, todas las noches en el estudio, todos esos besos que empezamos a darnos cuando teníamos seis, los primeros besos que sabíamos y teníamos conciencia eran besos, todas esas caricias por debajo de la mesa y las curiosas horas en que coincidíamos en la ducha, todas las miradas furtivas cuando llegábamos al punto exacto en el que nuestros sentidos explotaban sobre el escenario en un éxtasis y sólo podíamos conectarnos con nosotros mismos, como sólo nosotros sabemos hacerlo-Se apegó a él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del mayor, podía notar los mismos matices verdes que tenían sus ojos y el constante calor en su pierna y es que era claro que se estaba restregando descaradamente contra él, podía ver sus labios entreabiertos y se mordió los suyos clavando la mirada en el rosado perfecto, aquellos labios que había besado tantas veces, que sabía con exactitud cómo se amoldaban a los suyos y el dulce sabor de su miel, se moría por hacerlo de nuevo, se moría por beber de ellos directamente el amor y el deseo que Tom sentía por él, anhelaba cada suspiro que salía de ellos, quería saber a qué sabría besarlo después de tanto tiempo, seguramente a gloria, podía sentir su corazón bombear contra su pecho y como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo pero no le importaba, había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento, estaban tan juntos que no podían más que respirar el aire del otro y apretar los puños resistiendo la tensión sexual que existía entre ellos.

Bill miró sus ojos y sintió un hueco en el estómago como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo descubriendo su sexualidad, esos ojos que lo enamoraban estaban clavados en los suyos tan intensamente que podía sentir incluso que Tom le leía la mente pero no, Tom no tenía idea, nunca la tendría, no tenía idea de cuanto lo amaba.

-¿Sabes algo? Te extraño, te extrañe muchísimo, todos los días me preguntaba si estabas bien, si te cuidabas, si te aseabas adecuadamente, si no olvidabas alimentar al perro, me preguntaba a qué sabrían tus labios, me preguntaba a qué olerías y mientras más lo pensaba más quería regresar a tu lado, quería regresar a esos tiempos hermosos, en Los Ángeles, ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando teníamos nuestros perros y cada día era tan maravilloso que el anterior, donde no habían esos estúpidos paparazzi y podíamos hacer el amor hasta en la lavadora, ¿Recuerdas todos los besos que te daba? todas las caricias, por favor, mírame, mírame y dime que lo recuerdas, porque yo sí lo hago-Bill tomo la mano de su gemelo y la coloco sobre su pecho, ahí donde su corazón golpeteaba como desquiciado contra las costillas y con la otra libre tomaba el rostro de su gemelo para que este no rehuyera a su mirada-Recuerdo cada beso tuyo, cada caricia, la sensación de tus manos rasposas sobre mí, sobre todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndome, explorando mi piel, cada rincón de mí, todo lo conoces, eres y serás siempre el único en mi vida, no importa cuántas personas hayan pasado por mi cama, no importa cuántos labios me hayan besado, ninguno, jamás podrá borrar tus caricias y tus besos, tengo gravado en mi mente cada sonrisa y palabra dulce que me decías al despertar, la expresión de tu rostro al llegar y venirte dentro de mí y la forma tan apasionada a la que te aferrabas a mi cuerpo, dímelo, Tom, lo exijo, dime que aún me amas.

Sus ojos que hasta el momento había estado posados sobre la cabeza de Bill, en un punto infinito y que parecía había desaparecido de la tierra de repente se fijaron en los de su gemelo, que lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, quiso alargar la mano y tocar su mejilla, quiso sonreír, quiso abrazarlo y decirle que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada, que recordaba todo y que lo perdonaba porque quería estar con él otra vez, pero no podía, porque nada estaba bien.

-¿Quieres saberlo Bill?-El menor por su parte asintió, el maquillaje oscuro comenzaba a bajar por sus mejillas creando dolorosos recorridos de ríos negros que comenzaban a desbordarse-Sí lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que has dicho-Murmuro mientras mirada a los achocolatados ojos de su hermano y clavaba la mirada en ellos, desnudándolo, pero sin enojo, sin culpa, sólo cariño y algo más, algo que Bill no podía descifrar- Recuerdo cuánto te quería, cuantas veces te lo dije, cuantas veces tú me dijiste que sería para siempre, que éramos tú y yo contra el mundo. Pero también recuerdo todo lo demás… -Su mirada ésta vez se endureció y el menor pudo sentir como a través de su cuerpo le recorría un escalofrío.

-Tom…-Trato de decir algo pero enseguida la expresión en el rostro de su gemelo hizo que sus labios se silenciaran.

-Recuerdo cuando en nuestro aniversario saliste por ahí y ni la sombra te vi, regresaste oliendo a puta, tabaco y alcohol, recuerdo cuando me gritabas que yo te engañaba con una zorra, que nos habías visto ¿Engañarte, Bill? Tú eras mi mundo, eras todo-El pelinegro dio un paso hacia atrás cuando miro dolor dentro de los ojos del mayor y toda la tristeza que su voz transmitía-recuerdo cuando me aventaste aquella foto de nosotros, aquella donde ambos salíamos sonriendo el día en el que te di un anillo de oro “Me”…”Marry me”, recuerdo cuando cargaste contigo todo, la ropa, los zapatos, los perros, tu maquillaje, mis ilusiones y te marchaste. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Es que yo te implore que no lo hicieras, te pedí más perdones de en los que mi vida jamás diré de nuevo aunque en realidad no había hecho nada, creía que todo podíamos arreglar, te seguí hasta que me gritaste que ya no me necesitabas y que me odiabas, que sólo era una molestia para ti y para tu vida y yo pude soportarlo, eso fue lo más patético, al menos, hasta que en el aeropuerto me pegaste la cachetada más humillante que jamás hubiera recibido y te marchaste rompiéndome.-Tomo por los hombros a su gemelo mientras con cada oración lo separaba un poco más de su cuerpo y al mencionar lo último lo había empujado suavemente, lejos de él, el corazón del menor se rompía con cada palabra que pronunciaba su hermano, cada una de ellas era como un dolor en el corazón, una espada que se clavaba en él.-También recuerdo que cada primero de septiembre esperaba frente a la puerta todo el día por ti. 

Tom sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos, pero no se permitiría llorar una vez más por él, nunca más lloraría por su gemelo, ya había derramado suficientes lágrimas por él.

-Sí, Bill, lo recuerdo todo-Sintió que su corazón había sido roto de nuevo cuando noto los negros caminos que circulaban por las mejillas de su reflejo, era casi imposible que después de tanto tiempo siguiera estando tan hermoso, cuando lo miraba, parecía mirar al niño de 10 años con el que soñaba sobre el tejado y con el que había vivido cada parte de su ser, el que lo conocía más que su madre y que era la persona que más amaba en la vida, aun cuando doliera después de tanto tiempo.

-Tom, yo, yo lo siento tanto, jamás quise dejarte, es sólo que yo no podía más con esto ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer si cada día tenía más miedo de lo que sentía por ti? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer si alguien además de Georg y Gustav se enteraran? ¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros? Todos los sueños que compartimos, todas las palabras que dijimos, se había acabado pero siempre estuve y estaré invadido por ti…Cuando la música suene estarás toda tu vida con ella, por favor, no me dejes, no te vayas, no te cases con ella-El menor se acercó de nuevo, sintiendo de nuevo el rechazo de su hermano mayor y su fuerte mano sobre su pecho.

-No, Bill, no te voy a perdonar todo-Sintió como si algo hubiera hecho su corazón añicos, como si cada palabra de su hermano hubiera sido una patada hacía su corazón, a su alma, como si un martillo gigante lo hubiera aplastado y hubiera hecho de él sólo polvo, sentía que perdía toda vida y luz dentro de él, sentía que dolía, ¡Maldita sea! Dolía como el infierno.  
Quería gritar, quería llorar y decirle que no lo dejara, que lo extrañaba y que haría todo por estar de nuevo con él, quería decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaría siempre, quería decirle que de nuevo compartieran un sueño, como lo habían hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo, pero no encontraba las palabras y el dolor cada vez le hacía menos fácil hablar, hacía que todo su ser se derrumbara, que nada tuviera sentido y que todo lo que estuviera pasando sólo fuera una mala pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-Lo siento…-Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron articular, sentía la tristeza como una enfermedad recorriendo cada parte de su piel, queriéndolo matar desde el interior, haciéndolo sentir miserable sin sentido, sin un propósito, ahogándolo en desesperación, no quería perderlo, al menos no de nuevo, no por su culpa y si había algo que describía lo que sentía en ese instante era el pánico, pánico por perder lo que más amaba en la vida, pánico porque sentía que aquel lazo invisible con cada palabra, cada mirada, cada doloroso rechazo se iba rompiendo un poco más.

-No, Bill, no lo sientes, no sentiste irte sin darme explicaciones, no sentiste dejarme con el corazón destrozado, no sentiste nada.-Murmuro mientras lo miraba con dureza y lo alejaba los pasos que había dado hacía él-No perdonaré nada de lo que me hiciste pero perdóname tú a mí, por no volver a dejarme engañar, por no creer en ti, quiero que después de hoy no te vuelvas a atrever a aparecer de nuevo en mi vida, la novia me espera afuera y no seré igual que tú, no voy a abandonarla, que seas muy feliz, Bill Kaulitz, espero que nunca te arrepientas de nada.-Murmuro mientras caminaba hacía la puerta y la cerraba murmurando lo último, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada hacia atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Cuando la música suene.

Sintió que su cuerpo no podía soportar más y se lamentó que sólo hubiera sido el comienzo del día, no podía creer que había tenido esa discusión ahí, justamente unos minutos antes de que tuviera que tomar una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida, sentía que la culpa lo ahogaba porque lo peor de todo había sido que casi había caído de nuevo, no había podido sentirse indiferente ante Bill y ante todo lo que él provocaba, hacía que nacieran mariposas en su estómago, que una luz interior en él se prendiera, hacía que perdiera la cabeza.

Porque podía ser indiferente frente a todas las personas del mundo, pretender que no existían, ignorar su existencia pero jamás podría ignorar a Bill, ni sus bonitos labios diciendo cosas tan duras, tan crueles, tan dolorosas, cada palabra de cariño y cada recuerdo se había clavado en él tan profundo que incluso temía que las banditas que Ría había colocado en su corazón comenzaran a caerse a pedazos, haciendo que esos devastadores sentimientos que tenía por Bill salieran y nada impidiera que ambos estuvieran juntos.

No quería que se disculpara, cada palabra le hacía sentir miserable, se preguntaba cómo es que en vez de decirle esas cosas que tanto le dolían en el pecho no había ido corriendo hacia él y lo mataba, había visto sus ojos de nuevo y había sentido el deseo de llorar, si algo había querido hacer era mirarlo por última vez, quería que sólo sonriera como si todo estuviera bien, sólo quería recordarlo así, dibujar en su cabeza ese rostro y saber que en algún momento ambos se habían resignado a ser felices sin el otro.

Se sentía mal, egoísta, pero Bill también lo estaba siendo ¿No es así? Ninguno de los dos podían dejarse ir, su egoísmo los mantenía sujetos, se habían convertido en la obsesión del otro, los encarcelaba que se desearan y al mismo tiempo se repelieran, era una relación de amor y odio, ya habían pasado antes por eso, aunque no le quedaban ganas ya de más.

Era un idiota.

No podía borrarlo aunque él ya lo había dejado, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, sus manos que solían tocarlo, su lindo dedo meñique, sus uñas que se enterraban en su espalda, llevándolo más adentro y todo, podía sentir cada recuerdo en su piel, tan vívidamente que le daba miedo. 

Bill había sido como el fuego, había llegado y destruido todo, no quería hacerlo y le dolía en el pecho pero debía enterrarlo, enterrar ese dolor y ese amor que lo consumía, porque él sólo era un recuerdo del pasado, un recuerdo de su vida feliz y de él mismo siendo feliz.  
Lo amó, lo amaba, pero no había sido lo suficientemente bueno, todos los días un poco de él estaba muriendo, se volvía débil y se desdibujaba como un sueño, le daba rabia pensar que Bill le había sonreído tan hermosamente incluso el día en el que se había marchado, se preguntaba si se había cansado por él, por todo lo que ambos compartían, se preguntaba si en algún momento para Bill se había vuelto desagradable el estar junto a él.

Sus ojos que solían mirarlo a él, su nariz que respiraba contra su cuello de forma agradable, de la forma en la que ponían sus vellos de punta, los “Te amo” que sus labios susurraban como música para él, todo eso no podía ser mentira, al menos no para él, Bill era puro y transparente, lo conocía mejor que a sí mismo o al menos eso creía.

Quería regresar y arrepentirse, sentarse junto a él, tomar sus manos y sacar todas aquellas preguntas que había estado soportando durante mucho tiempo y que sólo rondaban por ahí, en alguna parte de su cerebro, esperando algún día ser resueltas, quería saber una razón del porqué de su partida, quería saber qué es lo que les había pasado, quería saber qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Pero tenía claro que Bill tal vez le mentiría, después de todo, siempre le había mentido.

Siempre había sonado tan sincero cuando decía que lo amaba, que quería estar con él para siempre y un día al despertar simplemente todas esas palabras habían desaparecido, cambiándolas por unas frías, su corazón estaba roto, él siempre había pensado que no podía vivir sin él, había podido sobrevivir mucho más de lo que había esperado.

“No mires atrás”-Murmuro una voz en su cabeza y él quiso simplemente terminar con aquel asunto terminarlo todo de una vez y para siempre.

No podía soportarlo, había tenido fe en pensar que tal vez podría superarlo, pero ahí estaba él, casi lamentándose de que el chico en su habitación había regresado sólo para arruinar de nuevo su vida, para entrar de nuevo en ella, para robar su corazón.

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, tenía que pensar en lo que le esperaba después de ese día, sí, en primera era que iba a ir a la Maldivas con Ría, era un lugar hermoso paradisiaco, podían tomar un baño en una parte privada del hotel a la luz de la luna como lo había hecho…

Segundo, regresarían a Alemania, irían a esa hermosa de campo que había comprado él, tendrían un perro, tal vez dos, se llevaría al suyo, los vería juguetear por el jardín con sus pequeños pies…¡Oh, dios!

No, no podía tener hijos con Ría, porque por más que se acostara con ella, por más que mantuvieran una relación íntima, ella jamás podría llegar a ser madre, no la imaginaba así, no podía pensar en ella embarazada, después de todo vivía de su cuerpo, tampoco podía imaginarla parándose a las 3 de la mañana por el llanto de un bebé y mucho menos sin maquillaje.

En cambio…Bill, siempre había sido responsable, incluso cuando le daban sus ataques de hambre y devastaba una pizza familiar completa jamás se preocupaba por como lucía, es decir no cuando estaban solos, no se preocupaba si es que le apretaban los pantalones o no, él que siempre se había parado incluso por el mínimo ruido que hacía el pequeño Pumba, aun cuando sólo estuviera haciendo ruidos mientras dormía y juraba que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como Bill por la mañana, sin maquillaje y con los ojitos brillosos...

Tenía que parar esa locura ya, no podía seguir pensando en su vida con Bill, al menos no cuando se iba a casar con una chica que no tenía la culpa de nada, tenía que verla, también a su madre, tenía que saber que ese era el camino correcto, su madre siempre sabía qué era lo mejor para él, se sentía como un niño, tan perdido y a la vez tan decidido.

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra la novia?-Pregunto a una chica que iba pasando con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa tímida y coqueta, como aquellas que hacía tanto había recibido después de que la chica en cuestión le diera un papelito con su número e hiciera un 

Casi espero que le tendiera el papelito, pero en su lugar, le señalo una puerta al final del pasillo.

-La señorita tiene mucha suerte, se ve muy guapo como novio-Ella sonrió y se fue no sin antes darle una mirada  
coqueta realmente no le importaba, lo que era importante era ver a su novia o era posible que terminaría cediendo ante su gemelo.

&

-¡Maldición!-Masculló apretando con fuerza la corbata entre sus manos, no podía creerlo, estaba consternado, asustado y sobre todo sorprendido.

Jamás se habría imaginado que en tan sólo ese tiempo habría cambiado tanto, sí, él también lo había hecho el cambio era natural, esperado y sobre todo necesario, eso siempre lo había llevado presente en cada una de las etapas de su vida, anteponiendo esas palabras por encima de cualquier situación, razón y sentimiento.

Aun cuando eso le hubiera destrozado el corazón, ahora lo notaba, en realidad no, siempre lo había notado, aun cuando todo su ser no deseara el cambio él decidía llevarlo a cabo porque el cambio es siempre bueno.

Al menos siempre lo había sido, desde que se tiñó el pelo de azabache, desde que empezó a usar maquillaje, desde que empezó a decir palabras fuertes, desde que el primer tatuaje se tiñera en su ser, desde el primer piercing, desde el primer beso, desde la primera vez…  
En todas aquellas cosas el cambio había sido bueno, necesario y prudente. 

En casi todas… a excepción del primer amor, él único en realidad.

Nadie podía entender cómo se sentía, él había estado tan asustado porque no avanzaba, se estaba quedando estancado en una etapa de todo y lo peor de todo es que se había horrorizado de sí mismo al saber que ya no quería avanzar, que sólo quería quedarse en esa etapa de mediocridad y eso lo había vuelto un insensible.

Lo sabía él y Tom.

Siempre habían sido tan susceptible a los cambios ajenos, tanto de ánimo como de sentimientos, no era que de un día para otro simplemente él decidiera dejar todo, ni tampoco que ya no se sintiera a gusto, en realidad había sido todo lo contrario…

Siempre se había considerado un soñador, un romántico y lo era, en todos los sentidos, pero también era mucho más, era paranoico, celoso y miedoso, sobre todo lo último. 

Muchas veces se había reído de sí mismo, le tenía miedo hasta a su sombra, tenía miedo de su aspecto, de sus pensamientos, de sus palabras, tenía miedo de su vida y sus sentimientos, tenía miedo al verse rodeado de todo lo que deseaba y descubrir que ya no tenía ambición por nada más, que todo se había vuelto tan normal para él y que ni siquiera el sexo, que siempre había sido una odisea llegara a tornarse aburrido, mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared calculando el tiempo hasta el otro se corriera y el llegará a un orgasmo flojo, a los 25 se había quedado sin nada por lo cual seguir viviendo, tenía todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, todo.

Una casa bonita, un pasado exitoso, el amor de su vida.  
Se sentía atrapado en un cuerpo joven, sano y fuerte, sin poder gastar la energía en nada más porque ya no deseaba nada, cada día miraba a su gemelo y se preguntaba si realmente era feliz con él, se preguntaba si es que no se aburría como él, porque estaba aburrido, cansado y porque no, frustrado, su vida había sido planeada para llegar a ese momento y llego el punto donde no pudo hacer más que preguntarse un...

¿Y ahora qué?

Días aburridos, días que poco a poco lo habían vuelto un amargado, un huraño, como un anciano que se paseaba por su hogar, hostigado y quejándose de los achaque de su edad, mirando por los rincones y lamentándose de que no tenía nada qué hacer.

Comenzó a ahogarse en su prisión de oro y lujos, no sabía dónde quedaba él y todo su deseo por ser grande, no sabía dónde estaba la ambición y la perseverancia que siempre había tenido de niño y adolescente, necesitaba salir, necesitaba escapar.

De repente todo comenzó a pasar y cambiar tan rápido que nada de lo que hacía era realmente procesado…

Comenzó como algo inofensivo, algo discreto y amigable, murmuraba cosas como “Georg me pidió que fuera a por él al aeropuerto, quiere pasar tiempo con Gus”, “Necesito visitar a Michael, dijo que me había preparado una sorpresa para el atuendo”, “Me llamaron para ser modelo en un revista” o “Natalie me invitó a tomar algo por ahí”

Al salir de su hogar sentía remordimiento, en cuanto se metía a su automóvil y miraba el titilar de las llaves contra su palma sentía que quería llorar, regresar junto a su gemelo que más que prestarle atención se concentraba en su trabajo y simplemente tratar de no sentirse tan miserable, pero no podía.

Se sentía atrapado, se sentía vació y sentía que su vida poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido, Los Ángeles ya no le parecía la ciudad más energética en la que había vivido, ya no sentía la emoción al salir y ser feliz, ya no sentía la chispa en su interior que siempre había tenido, se estaba muriendo en vida y eso lo jodía.

Sólo podía sentirse vivo así.

Y aunque era miserable, estúpido y jodidamente peligroso no había manera de detenerlo.

Era como si estuviera viendo todo pasar en cámara lenta, una película, cada noche era una aventura nueva y comenzaba el frenesí de lo prohibido que envenenaba sus venas y lo convertía en ese monstruo.

Porque jamás se había sentido más vivo que cuando robaba de la pequeña cajita que tenían en su habitación un par de condones y lo metía a su bolso, siempre siendo cuidadoso de que no se notaran su ausencia, porque podía sentir la adrenalina bombear y recorrer como una corriente eléctrica todo su cuerpo, porque al entrar a los discretos clubs no podía sentirse más vivo, al ver las brillantes luces, el embriagante ambiente, los rostros perfectos, todos ellos amistosos y sobre todo el amor de una noche.

Era un pasatiempo como lo había sido para su gemelo en su juventud, sólo tomaba un par de copas y era suficiente, pero pronto se volvió una necesidad, sentirse querido, necesitado, deseado…

Casi se sentía de nuevo un adolescente, aquel chico que tantas mujeres en el pasado habían deseado, no sólo el hombre que poco a poco se iba apagando hasta simplemente perecer, él no podía ser así, no había nacido para quedarse en su hogar esperando por una caricia distraída de su gemelo como si fuera una mascota arrumbada en un rincón.

Él había nacido para meter en una maleta ropa y maquillaje, condones y lubricante y sobre todo para llegar a los tan acostumbrados clubs y sentir que todos y todo a su alrededor se paralizaban al verle entrar, había nacido para contonear en la pista de baile sus caderas mientras era bañado por millones de luces cegadoras que parecían seducirlo, había nacido para ser deseado por los orbes que se posaran en él, por las manos que lo recorrían, por los labios que amaban…

La primera vez había sido doloroso…

Había regresado del club como una Magdalena, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, la nariz y los ojos rojos e hinchados, la chaqueta desacomodada y sobre todo un punzante dolor en su entrada, no había amor en las caricias que había recibido de ese mulato de dos metros y unos centímetros más, tampoco sensibilidad, después de mucho tiempo había experimentado el sexo duro y puro en su máxima expresión, con la cara enterrada en las almohadas y las manos inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza mientras sentía todo su interior arder en llamas incontrolables.

Lo peor de todo es que le había encantado, cada parte de ese hombre que se desdibujaba en su mente cada vez que trataba de recordarlo menos lograba evocar su rostro había sido como una inyección en sus venas de droga, había sido fantástico, lo había traído a la vida de aquel estado límbico.

Cada vez que golpeaba en su interior con fuerza había sido una dosis letal de deseo, quería más de eso, quería su vida así, llena de energía, pasión y adrenalina, quería que eso fuera para siempre y juró que en un momento había olvidado su nombre, borrado por el placer de su mente.

Pero cuando todo había acabado y había tenido el mejor orgasmo en meses se había sentido como una mierda, porque incluso con los ojos llorosos, la respiración agitada y los “Eres jodidamente precioso” “Podría follarte toda la noche” y los estúpidos juegos sexuales a los cuáles se había prestado, el anillo dorado que simbolizaba toda su vida seguía en su anular, recordándole que tenía una vida fuera de esa habitación, que aquel fuego que compartía con el mulato hermoso que se tendía plácidamente sobre él, sólo duraría un momento, una pequeña eternidad prohibida.

Porque después de un “Deberías llamarme, gatito, me la pase de puta madre contigo” Y una mordida en su trasero que le había hecho soltar una combinación extraña de gritito de sorpresa y gemido ya no quedaba nada más que su dignidad y su fidelidad por los suelos.

Recordaba haber comenzado a lagrimar cuando recogía toda su ropa tirada en ese horrible piso de aquel hotel de paso, también que comenzó a gimotear cuando se había duchado rápido, cuando comenzó a sollozar después de mirarse al espejo y darse cuenta de lo imbécil que era y finalmente cuando había llorado como un niño al parar el auto frente a la puerta de su casa y mirar que aún estaban prendidas las luces.

Tom estaba despierto y sabía lo que venía, podía ver su rostro, primero feliz de que al fin hubiera llegado a casa, luego sorprendido de que tuviera una marca visible en el cuello, después que oliera a alcohol y por último que todo su ser gritara que había tenido sexo.

Se imaginaba golpeando todo e incluso a él, porque cuando Tom estaba molesto, se desataba un huracán y no había poder humano, más que el de su gemelo, capaz de detenerlo.

Había entrado con sigilo, tratando de ocultar su rostro, echando una mirada hacía el estudio que le había roto el corazón en miles de cachitos, porque mil veces habría preferido que su gemelo le gritara y lo golpeara que eso.

Indiferencia.

Sus ojos se había aguado cuando había descubierto que el chico no parecía haberse movido de aquel lugar, que parecía no haberlo extrañado y sobre todo, que ni siquiera había necesitado de su presencia, para inspirarse como decía él, la única prueba de que se había dignado a mover era el hecho de que junto a él había unas cuantas latas de cerveza y una caja medio vacía de pizza.

“-Ya regresé- Había maldecido el momento en el que su voz había temblado y le había traicionado, sentía que voltearía en cualquier momento, lo vería a los ojos y descubriría todo, pero no fue así, a pesar de todo lo que los unía a pesar de su lazo, nunca llegó lo que él había esperado.”

“-¿Te fue bien? Te deje un poco de pizza, compré unas cervezas si quieres puedes coger una- Había sido toda su respuesta, ni siquiera una sospecha, ni una mirada, sólo eso… exactamente nada.” 

La siguiente etapa había sido un frenesí desesperado y apasionado por sentirse querido, importante y necesario, casi todos los días salía, ahogándose en cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente, porque sabía bien que así no sabía el cocktel de arándanos, ni tampoco el whisky, lo siguiente que recordaba es que alguien se restregaba descaradamente contra él y después terminaba en aquel viejo hotel, siempre el mismo, con un compañero o compañera distintos cada día, compañeros que en breve jamás recordaría.

Había conseguido el sobrenombre de “Gatito”.

Aunque bien ganado a pulso se lo tenía, el hermoso rubio lleno de piercings y tatuajes que llegaba siempre de noche, con ganas de tener un amor que no encontraba, con ganas de follar, el barman y el DJ con los que también había compartido habitación decían que era magnifico, que ni siquiera lo hacía por dinero o diversión, porque varias veces lo habían escuchado maullando entre sollozos un nombre que rápidamente olvidaban, porque el gatito solitario sólo asistía para tomar leche…sólo para eso.

Después de la vorágine, del placer llego el final de todo, lo que hizo que por fin de una vez por todas todo se fuera a la mierda. La relación, si es que se podía llamar así, se rompiera, porque de repente todo en ella estalló, porque Bill había procesado todo en un segundo en su mente mientras se clavaba hasta el fondo de una chica rubia que gritaba e imploraba por más.

Por supuesto, el abandono, la indiferencia, la frialdad era porque había alguien más con quien compartía a su hombre…

Terribles celos que habían hecho que en un segundo perdiera la erección y saliera de la chica que se retorcía de placer y segundos después le lanzara maldiciones y seguidamente le recordara a su santa madre por haberla dejado tirada, con las piernas abiertas y un orgasmo en puerta.

Ahora lo entendía todo y cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos sacarse todo el veneno que se sacudía por su cuerpo, cada parte de su ser le decía la verdad, el porqué de tanta distancia, el porqué de tanta indiferencia y sobre todo el porqué de tanto abandono, le sacaría los ojos a él y esa… con sus propias uñas.

Ni siquiera había sentido cuando había detenido el auto, ni tampoco cuando sus pies volaron sobre el piso, ni siquiera cuando entro como un huracán de una patada abriendo su casa como si fuera la de alguien más, como un ladrón, esperaba encontrarlo, esperaba mirarlo siéndole infiel, lo sabía, sabía que estaba con aquella zorra, por eso no decía nada de sus ausencias, por eso no hacía preguntas.

“-¡TOM!-El grito sonoro había resonado por las paredes de su hogar, cada tono destilaba ira, veneno y celos, miro al sujeto entrar con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, lo había pillado, con las manos en la masa, el pantalón de chándal, sin camisa y su cabello recogido, como si hubiera estado cogiendo tan sólo unos minutos antes de que él hubiera entrado”

“-¡Dios Bill! Casi me matas del susto-Murmuro mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa nerviosa, una sonrisa culpable, ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle? No lo sabía, sólo sentía el odio fluir por sus venos, envenenando todo a su paso, enfermándolo.”

“-¿¡Dónde mierda está esa zorra?!-Había gritado a su rostro cuando lágrimas habían empañado su visión”

La pelea había acabado cuando Bill dejo de registrar toda la propiedad y después de que el mayor sufriera de un grave dolor que lo había dejado tumbado sobre la alfombra de su habitación después de que tratando de detener al menor que fuera de sus casillas revolvía con intensidad su ropa interior fuera violentamente pateada en la entrepierna.

Seguido de un gran portazo y un “Vete al infierno, idiota”.

No había encontrado pruebas y ahí estaba exhausto, tirándose sobre la amplia cama del cuarto de visitas, llorando desconsoladamente porque su vida, su hermosa y duradera relación se estaba cayendo a pedazos, se había quedado dormido mientras el olor del sexo se impregnaba en su piel y un constante pensamiento afloraba en su mente, sin dar lugar a recordar el día que era…su aniversario.

Había pasado tanto tiempo de eso, recordaba cada lágrima que había derramado y luego la estúpida decisión que había tomado, se había sentido tan preso, tan malditamente abandonado, solo, sin futuro, encerrado en una jaula de oro y cristal que era su vida, se sentía una mascota, un objeto, aun cuando los besos dulces en la mañana y aquellos ojos lindos le sonrieran por la noche y los te amos que fueran pronunciados, no sabía hasta donde había llegado su enojo, su ira y su tristeza y por supuesto su impulsividad, al menos no lo notó hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas e iba en un vuelo rumbo a New York.

Todo aquel dolor sordo y ciego que instalaba en su pecho lo había cubierto con montones de trabajo que se acumulaba debajo de sus manos, su imagen lo seguía a donde fuera, aunque la mayoría de las personas se sorprendían al verlo tan diferente, esperaban a encontrarse al jovencito medio emo, medio suicida que había sido años atrás, pero era más que lógico que había cambiado, no era más un niño ni tampoco un adolescente.

Había comenzado a ser reconocido en el mundo de la moda, había comenzado como cualquier pobre diablo con un trabajo mediocre aunque más bien beneficiado por haber sido una antigua estrella de la música, con un cuaderno y un lápiz había nacido sus primeros bocetos, sus primeros dibujos, sueños e ideas que se desdibujaban y volvían a desdibujarse en espirales de grafito y borrados, bocetos que terminaba desechando porque le parecían iguales a anteriores, cotidianos o poco divertidos y a veces porque en el modelo sin rostro se comenzaba a perfilar unos rasgos tan parecidos a los suyos que sólo atinaba a alejar aquel boceto de su cuerpo y fumar una cajetilla completa.

Cuando se había dado cuenta y había despertado de ese aletargado sueño que era su vida, se encontraba en la cima del mundo, viendo desfilar a personas de rostro cordial y conocidos con su ropa, sus creaciones, viéndose rodeado de un ambiente embriagador, de felicidad y éxito aunque en el fondo, siempre hubiese ese ruido sordo, el constante recordatorio de que faltaba algo en su vida.

Ahora podía sentirse patético, ¿Cuándo él había caído tan bajo? Definitivamente jamás, al menos no con nadie más, sólo con él, sólo con Tom, porque Tom era su mundo, era todo, justo cuando había cumplido otro de sus sueños y se encontraba tranquilamente acostado sobre su sofá de colección sobre uno de los pent-house más extravagantes del edificio, con el pequeño Stitch tumbado a sus pies, una taza de café humeante y el portátil en sus piernas se había dado cuenta de que no era nada sin él.

Porque lo había visto en una fotografía y aunque los reporteros sólo habían captado su difuso perfil, él lo había podido reconocer, el tiempo se había detenido, porque aquel reportaje corto con esa fotografía desdibujada y movida contenía a la persona por la cual aún su corazón palpitaba.

Ni siquiera había prestado atención a las estúpidas habladurías “Tom Kaulitz se casa con….” Todo le había parecido tan absurdo, ¿Su Tom con alguien más? Ridículo, cuantas noches no se habían jurado amarse hasta que el sol se extinguiera y hasta que sus memorias desaparecieran, cuantas veces no se amaron como sólo ellos dos sabían hacerlo, con ternura, desenfreno, pasión, deseo y amor, mucho amor.

Bill había partido hacía Alemania, porque por supuesto, la casa de L.A había sido vendida, después de todo para el gemelo mayor había resultado demasiado doloroso quedarse ahí después de que prácticamente cada metro cuadrado de la propiedad fuera el testigo del amor que sentía por su gemelo, de su desbocada pasión y de sus juegos que entre risas, abrazos y “A que no me pillas” terminaban tan revueltos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera sabían si aquel era su brazo o si esta era su pierna.

Cuando había llegado, lo primero que había hecho había sido cambiarse, totalmente, porque dentro de su interior siempre se había agitado la certeza de que nunca habría mejor época en la que ambos enamorados vivían viajando por el mundo y para él era como un homenaje volver a lucir como lo hacía en esos tiempos, quería que al mirarlo Tom sintiera cosquillas en el bajo vientre y las mariposas de su estómago aletearan felices, quería que recordara cuando ambos era tan felices, quería volver a intentarlo porque por más besos, labios, cuerpos y sonrisas que hubiesen pasado de por su vida, siempre estaría lleno de Tom y del amor que anidaría siempre en sus corazones.

Jamás había pensado que se encontraría en esa situación.

Porque ahora no era él el que dejaba a Tom con el corazón sangrante sobre el frío piso del aeropuerto, ahora era Tom el que lo dejaba a él y podía entender con precisión el dolor de su cuerpo, podía sentir en el pecho como el corazón se muere.

Tom era un amor doloroso, un amor que estaba a su lado, pero a la vez un amor que no podía tener.  
“Sólo tú, sólo tú, te amo”- Palabras que quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo, nunca más, a causa de ese doloroso amor no podía detenerse y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Lo sabía, no le gustaba, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser así, cuando cerraba sus ojos lo veía a él.

Se preguntaba cuándo volvería a él, cuando regresaría por esa puerta y le diría cuanto lo amaba, se preguntaba frente al altar a quién le daría el sí, que nombre pronunciaría al final de un “Y vivieron felices para siempre”.

“Te amo, te amo ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme? Sólo tú, mi doloroso amor”  
Sintió como lágrimas bañaban su rostro y resbalaban por sus mejillas como ríos de dolor, su labio inferior tembló y le rezó a todo lo que no existía para que alguien pudiera deshacer esa pesadilla y pudiera devolverle al amor de su vida, a su hermano, a su gemelo.

&

Miro la luz brillante y caprichosa que se filtraba por los ventanales, vitrales que a su vez formaban una bella figura, algunas rosas, otros rostros y algunas palabras, rosado, amarillo y azul, colores que se reflejaban a su alrededor y hacían el espacio incluso más hermoso que ninguno otro que hubiera pisado, colores brillantes que lo inspiraban, colores que en otra época le hubieran parecido hermosos y relajantes.

Sus ojos bailaban de un lado a otro mirando cada ínfimo detalle, habían contratado a una gran florista y ésta sin duda se había lucido, tal vez era el trabajo de su vida, flores de distintas formas y tamaños, flores que adornaban, flores que hacían del lugar incluso un poco más hermoso, flores que flotaban con distintos aromas y sutiles toques en el aire, aromas relajantes, delicioso y dulces, flores que puestas en cada rincón, tan detalladamente y con esmero hacían del lugar uno soñado, justo como ambos lo habían planeado, como querían. 

Flores y pétalos delicados que conducían al altar, un arco de ellas que era tan alto que incluso tenía que levantar la vista para mirarlo por completo, todas ellas llenas de rosas blancas, rosas de pureza, aun cuando fuera una broma por parte de la novia.

Era una escena casi surreal, no era una pesadilla, pero tampoco era un sueño hermoso, sólo era como si fuera un espejismo como si realmente nada de eso estuviera pasando aun cuando percibía el constante olor de aquellas aromáticas flores a su alrededor, envolviéndolo con atractivo, podía mirar a través de los ventanales como las personas comenzaban a llegar, personas que conocía, amigos, familiares, importantes compañeros de trabajo, amigos que llegaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que era correspondida por él.

Cuando había entrado a la habitación de la novia, había sido contagiado por su hermosa risa, por sus ojos cálidos y sus manos suaves, por su cabello hermoso y sobre todo por el amor y la felicidad que con un solo gesto ella emanaba, cuánto la quería, ella era la mujer de sus sueños, ataviada y nerviosa con un vestido de novia, la quería, demasiado tal vez…pero no la amaba.

O quizá si, lo hacía, pero el amor que le profesaba a Bill no solo era normal, amaba su físico y su forma de expresarse pero más de ello, amaba su alma, amaba a ambos sólo que de forma diferente.

A Ria como una mujer con la que buscaría comenzar una nueva vida y compensar todos los errores que había cometido.

A Bill como un amor atemporal, intenso, agresivo, doloroso, como el amor de su vida.

Una mujer sonriente con un vestido largo y del color de las uvas se acercó a él con una sonrisa grande de labios rojos y un “¡Hijo, Felicidades”, acompañada de su jefe, que sonreía con pesadumbre, pues le había advertido varias veces que la vida de casado no era tan sencilla como lo pintan los cuentos.

Una pareja detrás de ellos de jovencitos tomados de las manos, no sabía quiénes eran, pero no les podía calcular más de 17 años, podía notar en sus miradas y gestos el amor prematuro, el amor delicado y experimental y casi suspiro con nostalgia, él conocía a la perfección ese tipo de amor.

Sonrió cuando después de varias felicitaciones y abrazos que parecían interminables, identifico a lo lejos un par de orbes verdes que resaltaban entre los de la multitud y esa sonrisa enigmática que le parecía decir “Yo sé algo que tú no” y que cuando joven muchas veces le había hecho rabiar, seguido de un par de orbes marrones enmarcados con gruesas gafas negras, las mismas de siempre.

Los miro llegar, con apretados smooking y con una sonrisa media, de esas en las que decían “Estás frito, hermano” 

Sintió el abrazo de ambos, aunque ninguno dijo palabra además de pesadas bromas como “Te lo dije Kaulitz” “El cazador termino cazado”, después de todo ellos siempre se habían entendido bien así, no pudo pasar por alto que las manos de ambos chicos se entrelazaban, de alguna forma siempre había sabido que ese par terminarían juntos de una o de otra forma, estaban hecho el una para el otro.

No se sentía agobiado, al menos no como lo había estado antes, más bien se sentía conforme y es que no podía esperar más, tenía una vida envidiable, trabajaba en algo que le gustaba y aunque no ganaba una gran fortuna no se podía quejar, tenía una hermosa novia, una madre que lo adoraba, amigos que se preocupaban por él ¿Qué más podía faltar en su vida?

La respuesta vago en su cerebro pero así tan rápido como había llegado desapareció porque su campo visual se vio invadido casi con una brutalidad pasmosa.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más, porque incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio aparecer ante él a una diosa exótica ataviada en un pomposo y fino vestido que la hacía parecer casi una deidad, de esas que cuando había paseado por América del sur pintaban, era como una amazona, alta y hermosa, con curvas pronunciadas y un rostro hermoso, con piel bronceada y rasgos afilados, tan felina y absolutamente bella, era su dama.

Con una sonrisa brillante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad se acercó con un paso elegante, un paso de bailarina, podía verla sonreír con esa sonrisa única, autentica, tan sincera que incluso le dolía el pecho de sólo mirarla así, se preguntaba él qué había hecho de bueno para merecer una mujer así, tan feliz, tan perfecta.

Él sonrió, devolviéndole con suavidad el gesto y tomo su mano, sentía el temblor en ella y podía notar que estaba fría de nervios, le dio un suave apretón porque aunque su padre no estuviera junto a ella, él la llevaría de mano hasta el altar porque alguien como ella sólo podía merecer felicidad y lujo, merecía una vida llena de amor y él se había jurado por su honor que se encargaría de hacerla feliz. 

-Te quiero Tom-Ella susurró suavemente clavando su vista en los profundos ojos de él, bronce líquido que se fundía en aquellas pupilas que destilaban confianza y cariño.

-Yo también-Murmuro sin una pizca de culpabilidad, tenía razón, la quería, la quería muchísimo.

Ante ellos aparecieron dos mujeres, Gaby y Simone, que detallaban con cuidado todo en sus atuendos, el padre se había demorado unos momentos ya que el olor de las flores le hacía marearse un poco y tenía que tomar medicamentos, había aprovechado el breve lapso para aplicar el molesto polvo a Tom y para secar con toallitas el sudor en el pecho de la novia.

-Tom, cariño-Tom sonrió al ver a su mamá, parecía que los años no pasaban sobre ella, se mantenía tan bella siempre o tal vez era porque era su progenitora y la amaba demasiado que cualquier detalle lo veía insignificante.

-Lo sé mamá, yo también te amo-Sintió un nudo en la garganta de felicidad al mirarla tan orgullosa, si ella hubiese sido un pavorreal no dudaría en que las plumas de su cola estuvieran alzadas, aun cuando ya brillaba con todo su esplendor.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- Murmuro ella mientras abrazaba suavemente a su hijo y guiaba su mirada hacia el final del altar, hacía donde Tom no había posado la mirada.

Un elegante piano de cola blanco se situaba a lado derecho del altar, inmenso y cuidadosamente posesionado hacía el fondo del recinto, era rodeado de blancas rosas que con cuidado brindaban una armonía y elegancia natas, un jarrón de ellas había sido colocada sobre él y en contraste la decoración y más preciso el instrumento se alzaban con una pomposidad que robaba miradas, destilaba elegancia y arrogancia, pero eso ni siquiera fue lo que en realidad le llamo la atención e hizo que sus terminaciones nerviosas chocaran entre ellas y colapsaran, fue que frente al majestuoso piano, el sujeto, el pianista, no era nadie más que su hermano, que miraba las rosas concentrado, sin dirigir la vista a nadie más, sin despegar los orbes de aquellas frágiles plantas.

Podía notar como las mujeres a su alrededor se abanicaban con coquetería hacía sus rostros sonrojados mirándolo y es que quién no lo hiciera es porque no era humano, sentado ahí, mirando las flores y rosando con la punta de sus largos dedos pálidos las teclas en movimientos de mariposa, sin hacer ningún sonido, parecía casi como si no fuera humano, como si sólo fuera un ángel, un ángel de mirada perdida y melancólica.

Parecía tan frágil, daba la impresión de en qué cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y que le saldrían de la espalda alas negras, era como un ser de otro mundo, inalcanzable e inexorable, con aquel aura que lo envolvía tan propia de él, añoranza, la piel blanca, el cabello negro, el maquillaje obscuro y algo que incluso llamaba la atención más que su rostro, un traje blanco, totalmente con la excepción de los zapatos y la corbata eran como alas de cuervo, como su cabello.  
Desde ese lugar parecía tan lejano que incluso no lo reconocía como un ser humano, ni siquiera como su hermano, parecía que Bill estaba hecho de luna y no de sol y carne como él, parecía ser un hijo de la luna.

Notaba como los ojos se concentraban y fruncía levemente el ceño, sabía de memoria cada gesto suyo, como repasaba mentalmente la melodía, como se movía en el aire en un plano existencia que nadie aparte de él conocía, se sentía extraño, era jodidamente extraño.

Era como si sólo ellos dos se encontraran en una sala, solos, uno evitando la mirada y el otro sin tener la capacidad para despegarlos de la hermosa criatura que elegantemente acariciaba con ternura el instrumento.

-Él está muy feliz por ti, me dijo que no quería que tocaran esa estúpida marcha nupcial, jamás te había gustado así que dijo que él se encargaría de todo-Simone sonrió complacida, confundiendo la expresión en el rostro de su bonito novio con una de alegría y desconcierto, cuando en realidad sentía pánico- ¡Oh, ya es hora!

Sintió como cada fibra de su ser le rogaba por salir corriendo, pero tan rápido había llegado el anciano de 80 años al centro del altar que no le había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de soltar un jadeo sorprendido.

Miro hacia el frente, tratando de apaciguar el miedo pero no pudo haber cometido error más fatal y doloroso que mirar directamente a esos orbes de bronce cálido y frío a la vez, amables y crueles, esos orbes que eran todo lo que siempre había querido y atesorado, con los que quería despertar cada mañana, con los que quería hacer el amor sin tocarse, porque esos orbes eran como los suyos, que reflejaban su alma y que eran él mismo, recordaba haberlos mirado en tantas ocasiones diferentes, con tantas expresiones distintas, amor, tristeza, enojo, ira, determinación, recordaba verlos cambiar a lo largo de los años, recordaba que había sido lo primero que había visto cuando ambos tenían tan sólo unos minutos de vida, cuando se hablaban sin palabras, cuando fue su primer día de escuela, el primer beso, su primera vez…

Sentía las emociones del otro, tan propias que pensó que en cualquier momento lloraría, dolía mucho, como el demonio, dolía como el jodido infierno o tal vez eran las suyas propias, en momentos como ese no podía diferenciarlas con claridad. 

Sus ojos se conectaron y no necesitaron más palabras que aquellas que nadie podía escuchar, porque ahí, donde estaba su dedo anular podía ver brillar un objeto brillante, un objeto que no podía valer más de lo que significaba y una palabra, única e irrepetible, cargada de sentimientos y promesas apareció en su mente “Me”… “Marry me”.

&

Aparto la mirada, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que aferrarse, buscando en su cerebro algo que le hiciera reaccionar, porque no podía permitirse llorar como lo hubiera deseado, tampoco podía permitirse ir hacía él, ni siquiera podía arrepentirse, bien se lo había dicho su madre hacía tantos años, las decisiones que tomas por más pequeñas que sean siempre serán grandes factores en el futuro y ahí estaba, más que nunca, presente, porque después de todos sus errores podía ver cuán equivocado había estado siempre.

Y ahora sin poderlo evitar, se arrepentía de todo.

Algunos decía que nada se acababa hasta que realmente se acababa, pero ahora suponía que realmente se había acabado, solamente había querido decirle algo antes de haberlo dejado ir.

El hombre de avanzada edad sonrió cálidamente y le hizo un gesto que él interpreto como el comienzo de la melodía y así lo hizo, sus dedos hábiles comenzaron a acariciar las teclas, una por una, como si fueran tan frágiles que al menor movimiento las fuera a romper, podía notar como cada parte de su ser lloraba y gritaba a través de la música, podía notar la desesperación en ella y sólo pudo apretar los labios y mirar, mientras sus ojos se hacían agua como ambos seres vestidos en trajes de novios caminaban por el tapete de pétalos hacía el altar.

No sabía cuántas veces había soñado verlo así, sonriendo, con aquel traje, con aquella mirada, con aquella música, con todos esos invitados, todo era perfecto, el único detalle es que él no estaba a su lado y no era su mano la que él sostenía con delicadeza y ternura, se vio invadido de aquella melodía, una que sólo podía expresar todos los sentimientos por Tom.

Era tan optimista pensar que tal vez ella sería tan idiota como él, que tal vez lo haría llorar y se pelearían, era optimista pensar que tal vez él podría estar ahí para levantarlo y acompañarlo en su dolor, curar sus heridas con amor y con pasión como ella lo había hecho hacía un tiempo, como sabía hacerlo, sólo porque era él, porque era Tom.

Tal vez nadie ahí lo sabía, tal vez nadie jamás se había dado cuenta ni se daría cuenta jamás, pero su corazón sentía tanto dolor como si estuviera muriendo, pero para él no tenía sentido gritar si nadie lo oiría, su rostro era una máscara de seriedad y se mantenía firme, sin mirar a nadie, porque dentro de él el dolor era tan agudo como una ocultarlo de su madre, ni sus amigos…

Sentía que lloraría, pero no sabía de qué, sentía que estaba muriendo por dentro, pero estaba tan feliz de que al menos si no podía ser con él, pudiera ser con alguien más aunque daga que se enterraba lentamente en su corazón, que lo perforaba, que dejaba nada de él y sabía que no podía.

Ahora todo era diferente, porque en el pasado con tan sólo con ver la sonrisa de su gemelo y ver la alegría en él podía sentirse mucho mejor, como si fuera un bálsamo porque sentía sus sentimientos dentro de él y así los suyos podía sentirlos el contrario, era diferente, porque aunque podía verlo feliz, la tristeza lo embargaba porque no era suficiente porque él quería más, mucho más de él.

Recordaba la época en la que había comenzado a sentir algo más que sólo cariño, también cuando muerto de miedo miraba a su gemelo dormir a su lado, pensando que tal vez conocía los sentimientos que tenía hacía él y que si los conociera tal vez se alejaría o podrían distanciarse, recordaba aquella noche después de uno de los importantes conciertos, como él , nervioso y desconcentrado había equivocado una estrofa y los chicos habían tenido que hacer milagros para que no se notara tanto, tenía miedo, lo recordaba, recordaba como sudaban sus palmas, sudaba porque había citado a su gemelo en su habitación.

Se veía de nuevo con 16 años, mirando a un punto de su habitación, conteniendo el aliento y mordiendo sus labios, esperanzado en que dejara a aquella chica rubia que había visto con él en la recepción y fuera a su habitación.

Se daba cuenta de lo gracioso que resultaba, porque ahí se encontraba él, tocando una canción que había compuesto desde el fondo de su alma, con dos significados distintos y que sólo uno sería escogido esa noche, un adiós o un inicio.

Se encontraba conteniendo el aliento y mordiéndose los labios, esperanzado en que la dejara y fuera hacía él.

“Mi amor, por favor, no sostengas su mano, porque tú deberías ser mío”

Sus ojos no podían apartarse de ambos jóvenes que se alzaban orgullosos al centro del altar, con los dedos unidos y entrelazados como una promesa y que se miraban sonriendo el uno al otro, justo como se suponía que ellos hubieran hecho, como se suponía que había tenido que ser.

“Sólo mírame a mí, que te he esperado por tanto tiempo”

Sentía en su dedo arder el anillo de oro, aquel que había significado una vida y que parecía perder valor conforme los segundos avanzaban, ese anillo que lo quemaba y que había decidido usar el día de su boda, porque era también su boda, una parte de él, se iba con esa hermosa mujer de deslumbrante sonrisa, una parte de su alma era entregada a ella, aun cuando el que la debería tener tenía que ser él, había tomado del tocador el anillo que Tom había dejado ahí, porque era suyo, porque él era el verdadero novio, porque más allá de la seda y el traje, no había nadie más suyo que Tom.

Él que había sido todo y nada, que eran uno y ninguno, polvos de estrellas, eso eran ellos, el uno del todo y al mismo tiempo nada, porque Bill lo había esperado por tanto tiempo, interminables vidas habían vivido juntos y ahora lejos uno del otro podía sentir que moría, podía sentir su corazón siendo destrozado, podía sentirse perdido y lejano, mucho más que cuando no lo veía.

Tom era él y él era Tom.

Siempre, sólo ellos, Bill y Tom.

“Cuando la música suene, estarás toda tu vida con ella”  
Había murmurado dolorosamente, parecía una ironía que él fuera exactamente el encargado de esa tarea, había estado rezando todo lo que sabía y lo que no, profesando todas las religiones que existían y otras que se inventaba, rezando para que ese día jamás llegara.

Por qué el amor de su vida que estaba usando un traje de novio y lo mataba con cada gesto, él que estaba parado frente al altar con una sonrisa espléndida, acompañado de todos aquellos que lo querían porque Tom estaba usando un traje de novio y no era con él.

Nunca conocería esos sentimientos, esos de profundo desamparo, esos sentimientos que él hubiera querido arrancarse del pecho y desecharlos, lo odiaba por no conocer su corazón, se sorprendió a sí mismo deseándole que fuera infeliz.

Ya no podía llorar, ni derramas más lágrimas por él, porque todas ya se habían secado.

Cuando notó cuan preocupado estaba todas las noches que despertaba en New York e inconscientemente buscaba a tientas el cuerpo cálido de su gemelo encontrándose solamente con las frías sabanas y el vació de la ausencia que había dejado en él, no tenía idea de cómo terminaría todo.

Ahora lo veía claramente y todo era tan doloroso.

No había un “Feliz para siempre” que incluyera a Tom, no había en su futuro un amor con él, no había un futuro en donde ambos ancianos cuidaron el uno del otro, justo como cuando habían tenido 6.

Cerró sus ojos y en un instante soñó con un sueño sin final.

“Por favor, sé feliz con ella, sólo así podré olvidarte, borra mi imagen tan miserable de tu mente, no importa que sea tan difícil para mí que sienta que voy morir, como un idiota viví todo este tiempo en una fantasía”

Justo en ese momento miró hacía enfrente y notó que los obscuros ojos de su gemelo se posaban en él, casi con dolor y sólo entonces notó que había estado perdido en una fantasía y en sus dolorosos pensamientos, sólo entonces noto como es que todos los presentes habían comenzado a disparar con sus cámaras, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que sólo faltaba una cosa para finalizar la ceremonia.

Los labios de su gemelo se abrieron y sintió la rebeldía de una lágrima deslizarse por su piel, una sola lágrima.

Se colocaron el uno frente al otro, con las miradas aturdidas y las mejillas sonrosadas, porque estaban a punto de cumplir algo que en su juventud ni siquiera habían soñado, porque el fino anillo de oro blanco deslumbraba al novio y las suaves manos envolvían con delicadeza las suyas que en comparación eran rudas y toscas.

-Yo, Thomas Kaulitz Trümper. Te tomo a ti, Ría Marie Sommerfeld, como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el recinto y el menor de los gemelos sólo sentía cómo dentro de su pecho su corazón estallaba en millones de pedazos que nadie jamás podría juntar de nuevo, porque se suponía que esas palabras eran sólo suyas.

“No, Tom, no digas eso, porque tú sólo deberías ser mío, sólo deberías ser mi chico, mi gemelo, mi esposo, mi alma gemela. My one and 

No había movido los labios pero pudo ver en el rostro de su gemelo como la incertidumbre y la duda se alzaban ante él como un espectro, lo había escuchado.

-Yo, Ría Marie Sommerfeld., te tomo a ti, Thomas Kaulitz Trümper. Como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto, para los presentes tal vez no había mayor gesto de ternura que ambos novios se dedicaban brillantes sonrisas, totalmente ajenos al resto de los demás, como si no existieran y como si ellos sólo fueran afortunados de presenciar esa ceremonia tan íntima.

El hombre anciano sonrió, siempre era reconfortante notar que los votos matrimoniales aun no carecían por completo de sentido y que los jóvenes aun deseaban contraer nupcias bajo el manto de Dios.

Era el momento de hacer la pregunta.

-Thomas ¿Aceptas a Ría como tu legítima esposa de hoy en adelante en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Una pregunta típica, simple, sincera y corta.

Una tormenta interior, una tormenta que destrozaba todo, agradecía estar sentado porque de lo contrario hubiera jurado que sus piernas le fallarían, sentía que su vida era absorbida de amor y color y sólo pudo mirar su rostro, impaciente por la respuesta del hombre que robaba todo de él.

-Sí, acepto.

Sintió una constante zumbido dentro de su cabeza, de pronto no sabía ni siquiera su nombre y sólo podía sentir como el aire le faltaba y que nada dentro de él trabajaba correctamente, todo estaba en caos, su corazón, su cabeza y su estómago, sólo quería doblarse y vomitar todo lo que había desayunado.

-Ría ¿Aceptas a Thomas como tu legítimo esposo, de hoy en adelante en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la enfermedad y en la salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Una brillante sonrisa, como perlas que destellaban en sus labios y sus ojos miraron con tanto amor al hombre que sostenía sus manos frente a ella, en aquellos ojos de profundidades extrañas sólo había una respuesta y un sentimiento.

-Por supuesto- Su sonrisa deslumbrante no había flaqueado ni un solo segundo.-... Pero no en esta vida.- y Tom sólo pudo atinar a abrir los ojos de manera desmesurada, el silencio delicado y respetuoso había sido sólo interrumpido por el jadeo de incredulidad de los presente y un leve gritito de sorpresa que la madre del novio que había soltado antes de dejarse caer suavemente en el respaldo de su asiento, sudando frío.

-Ría…-Comenzó el moreno pero ella lo silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus rosados labios.

-Quiero que sepas, que no hago esto porque no te amé, te amo con todo mi ser, Tom Kaulitz y por eso no puedo condenarte a esto-Ella hizo un ademan, viendo a todos los invitados que ante la sorpresa y el estupor inicial ahora se encontraban atentos ante las palabras de la hermosa dama- No tienes que explicarme nada, mi amor, sé que no me amas y a cada minuto que te miro más sé que nunca podrás hacerlo, porque tu corazón ya pertenece a alguien más, mi amor por ti es tan grande que no podría atarte a mí sabiendo que eres infeliz y que jamás me amaras como lo amas…

Bill sintió que algo en su interior se agitaba débilmente y que en la oscuridad de su alma, una pequeña luz, delicada y vacilante comenzaba a ser más y más brillante, podía mirar a aquella mujer de manera diferente, ya no era la rival ni tampoco la esposa, era una mujer a la que le tenía respeto porque antes de ser egoísta y buscar su felicidad, había buscado la felicidad de su hermano. Sin duda aquella diosa rubia se había ganado por completo su admiración.

-Tom, te deseo la mejor de la suerte, deseo que esto de aquí-Señalo directo a su pecho, a su corazón-Encuentre lo que ha estado buscando desde que te conocí, sé feliz mi amor-Sin un segundo más, besó tímidamente sus labios y con el mismo porte orgulloso que había subido los peldaños de la escalera, los bajo, con la cabeza en alto y con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro, antes de desaparecer entre las puertas abiertas.

Bill pudo notar que la mujer había llevado la vista atrás sólo para mirarlo a él y pudo notar en su sonrisa la complicidad que sólo podían tener los mejores amigos…y los amantes, sintió que el cariño por aquella rubia se incrementaba considerablemente y aunque días antes la había considerado la peor bazofia de la tierra ahora la consideraba una especie de heroína, ella había comprendido todo y le dejaba el paso libre para tomar lo que era suyo y que siempre lo sería.

O quizá no, de menos no lo creía al ver caer de rodillas en el altar a su hermano gemelo con lágrimas en los ojos, rompiendo con violencia el ramo de rosas que había soltado la novia al abandonarlo en el altar.


	4. Que todos vean

Cortó una y otra vez en el mismo lugar sin realmente prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, estaba demasiado ocupado mordiéndose el labio inferior y ruborizándose ligeramente, era la primera vez que haría eso y se sentía jodidamente emocionado, podía también sentir en su bajo vientre como se le retorcían las entrañas de una forma poco agradable, estaba ansioso por terminar con su labor y ver la cara que pondría después de darle esa tremenda sorpresa, casi se lo imaginaba abriendo grande los ojos y sonriéndole, después de todo se lo merecían.

El olor de la masa siendo revuelta le hacía casi querer probar la cuchara, justo como cuando tenía seis y se aferraba como un náufrago a la esbelta pierna de su madre para rogar por un poco de aquella deliciosa masa, quería sentir en los labios el sabor de la vainilla y de la harina con un toque jengibre, también el de las fresas frescas y dulces y el de la suave crema batida.  
Recordaba que en alguna temporada, su boca le sabía a eso, a amor y vainilla, siempre a vainilla.

Río para sus adentros imaginándose lo ridículo que estaba siendo, eran cerca de las 7 de una mañana nublada y fría de esas en las que él simplemente deseaba estar en cama hasta que le doliera el culo de estar acostado y ahora se veía a sí mismo como el mayor imbécil del mundo, se encontraba riendo como adolescente enamorado, ataviado en un ridículo delantal con volantes y la frase “Kiss the cook” que no recordaba haber comprado y de pronto mágicamente estaba colgado en la percha de su cocina, se había sentido como un idiota cuando había bajado de su habitación descalzo lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido y viéndose a sí mismo como una caricatura de esas en las que siempre descubrían al protagonista con las manos en la masa… en su caso, en un sentido literal, incluso el pequeño bulldog negro que se había encontrado roncando profundamente sólo pudo arrugar la nariz y darse la vuelta sin tomarle verdadera atención.

Había sido una idea loca y descabellada, sí, también un poco tonta y cursi, pero realmente no le importaba ¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de diversión? Si alguien hubiera dicho ayer que él estaría haciendo eso a las 7 de la mañana hubiera soltado una gran carcajada seguida de muchas más que probablemente lo hubiesen dejado tirado sobre el piso de madera de su cocina.

Se sentía como si pisara pequeñas nubecitas y éstas a su vez se elevaran en el aire y le hicieran dar vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas hasta hacerlo vomitar arcoíris y baba rosa, si, a ese nivel de estupidez sentía que estaba. Se sentía feliz, orgulloso, liviano y sobre todo se sentía libre, enamorado, como nunca antes y ahora sí, esperaba fuera por el mayor tiempo posible.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan completo y tan feliz consigo mismo, bueno, realmente si lo recordaba, había sido uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, podía jurarlo frente a la tumba de su difunta madre.

No podía negar que la vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Dios, me sorprendes, de verdad que sí, sé que debería ir más seguido a la iglesia, tal vez vaya mañana…bueno, no iré pero sabes que eres grande-Murmuro entre dientes, batiendo una y otra vez, convencionalmente temiendo que la batidora hiciera demasiado ruido.

Casi se río de por hablarse a sí mismo.

Habían pasado grandes dificultades en los últimos años, todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, desde la casi boda de Tom, la horrible depresión del susodicho-nuevamente-, la enfermedad de su madre, la boda de Gustav y Georg, la adopción de la pequeña Kara, su “sobrinita” de 3 años que constantemente lo llamaba “Bibi”, la muerte de Simone, la herencia que no correspondía a nadie, el éxito de su marca de ropa y lo más hermoso que había imaginado jamás, el perdón.  
No, no el perdón, era el regreso de Tom.

Por qué Tom por fin había regresado a casa y Bill con lágrimas en los ojos le había recibido con un “Bienvenido”

Recordaba aquel día y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, porque nada había sido más hermoso que él, nada.

Se encontraba en su jardín, como siempre, ataviado en un chándal horrendo que sólo utilizaba para asear la casa, cada rincón se mantenía impecable, brillaba en pulcritud, incluso al entrar, la primera instancia era tan limpia que se podía ver su reflejo en el piso, todo tan acomodado en su lugar por su obsesión, casi enfermiza por tener todo listo, lindo y adecuado.

Se veía de nuevo, con aquel tinte castaño que había estado usando desde que había decidido-de nuevo- teñirse de negro, incluso se había dejado un poco largo el cabello, no demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para verse bien…lindo, había decidido afeitarse aunque varias veces se dejaba crecer la barba por simple descuido o porque realmente no tenía tiempo para afeitarla, no podía decir que odiaba como se le veía, le daba un aire incluso más maduro y su cara ahora adornaban más piercings, había estado fumigando las plantas con cuidado y con los químicos adecuados para los tipos de plantas, una por una, prestando especial atención a todas aquellas que tenían flores, también había regañado apenas un poco antes de besar la peluda cabecita a Stitch, que había hurgado en una maceta y había terminado desenterrando la pobre orquídea africana que tanto adoraba Bill.

Cuando, el mundo había dejado de ser el teatro barato en blanco y negro que hasta el momento había sido y todo había cambiado, una explosión de luces multicolores le había llenado el pecho y por los ojos se le filtraban de nuevo los colores al mundo, dejo de estar en ese estado semi-conciente en el que él mismo se había sumido y todo había cambiado, pudo sentir de nuevo el primer beso, el primer “Te amo”, la primera y última vez, pudo sentir cada beso, cada caricia y casi llegó a pensar que esas emociones lo matarían  
Bill no había podido hacer nada más que soltar el insecticida que había estado sosteniendo y retroceder hasta toparse con el enorme árbol de manzanas que había plantado, se había visto tratando de escapar de lo que más anhelaba, porque ahí, parado frente a su porche estaba aquel hombre que era y sería el inicio y final de su vida.

Se le veía tan delgado…tan pálido.

Después de haberse recuperado de aquel estúpido cuadro en el que Bill se había puesto pálido como un fantasma y Tom había saludado con un breve “Que hay” habían estado conversando, terminando la plática en el momento en el que el menor temblando había comenzado a sollozar después de enterarse que su madre había sufrido un accidente en el que había resultado… herida de gravedad y después había fallecido, Tom le había ocultado la verdad, en realidad, su madre había muerto en el instante en el que el autobús había impactado por completo el frente de su automóvil, Simone sufría Alzheimer y aunque Tom se dedicaba a cuidarla y trabajar, en horas de trabajo ella se había escapado de la enfermera que la cuidaba y había conducido… hasta que olvidó como hacerlo.

Había vuelto, pero no lo había hecho por Simone…tenía que admitirlo, lo había hecho por Bill, porque ahora eran lo único que tenía en el mundo ambos, porque Bill podía ser reconocido y tan rico como quisiera pero sin Tom estaría completamente solo y bueno…Tom sólo lo tenía a él.

¿Cuándo comenzaron? Realmente no lo sabían, había comenzado como charlas, de vez en cuando, tal vez una vez al mes o cada fin de mes… después habían sido más constantes, quedando para verse en un café o para ver una película, de repente, comenzaron a frecuentarse 2 o 3 veces por semana y pronto ya no podían separase.   
Entonces el menor dio el primer paso, lo había dado en uno de sus típicos ataques de ansiedad, después de estar mirando lo suficiente los labios del mayor hablándole sobre cualquier cosa de su trabajo, lo poco que había entendido era que el mayor posiblemente se volviera el manager de un nuevo grupo de chicos y que estaría viajando por todo el mundo para entrar en pánico y que como siempre hablara sin pensar.

Se había parado de la mesa tan estrepitosamente que había derramado sobre el mayor su cappuccino recibiendo un “¡¿Qué mierda!?” Antes de soltar tan rápidamente las palabras que no había tenido tiempo de detenerse a sí mismo.

“No puedes irte, apenas te he recuperado, no quiero perderte, no otra vez”

Entonces desde ese día todo había cambiado porque Bill prácticamente le había rogado que no aceptara esa oferta, que si bien podía ser hasta millonaria le importaba un comino, si hubiera podido haber hecho algo por retener a Tom lo haría y lo había hecho cuando se aferró a su pierna y se hincaba ante él para casi besarle los pies, antes de llorar desesperadamente para la sorpresa de todos los presentes y la vergüenza del mayor que trataba de detenerlo.

Lo había zarandeado como a un muñeco de trapo mientras el castaño lloraba como un niño, hasta que con un suspiro Tom había murmurado un “De acuerdo, tú ganas” Antes de que el menor se colgara a su cuello como un monito y el mayor no tuviera otra opción que cargarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta su camioneta arrullándolo y diciendo palabras dulces, no antes de dejar un billete sobre la mesa, con una generosa propina.

Había sido difícil al principio porque el menor había esperado que todo volviera a ser como antes o bueno, de menos en el trato que siempre se habían tenido como gemelos, realmente esperaba que hubiera la misma magia que siempre había existido entre ellos, ese entendimiento mutuo del que ambos disfrutaban, del que estaban orgullosos, esperaba que el lenguaje sin palabras sirviera como la primera vez, pronto había entendido que no sería así y le había dolido aunque no había podido culpar a su gemelo.

Bill siempre había tenido demasiado contacto con Tom, desde niños hasta adultos, siempre había tenido un pase directo a los sentimientos del otro, no necesitaba permiso para los abrazos y besos que robaba porque Tom quería que lo abrazara, que lo besará… 

Había sido casi devastador que no lo hicieran más.  
Bill se moría nuevamente porque se acurrucaran para ver una película, para dar de comer al otro, para jugar en cualquier lugar, para hacer todo juntos, para pasear a sus perros, para complacer al otro y consentirlo hasta en el mínimo detalle y ser la pareja feliz y alegre, la pareja perfecta que habían sido antes.

Cuando había querido comportarse como antes, el mayor de ambos simplemente se había alejado, tomando su distancia, rechazándolo.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ambos habían hecho del otro una bolita de sentimientos expuestos y por su parte el mayor estaba demasiado sensible, demasiado dolido y sobre todo demasiado miedoso, tenía miedo de volver a sentir y vivir, tenía miedo de ser lastimado porque la primera vez había sido devastadora para él.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, un suspiro melancólico y a la vez tan cargado de felicidad que cualquiera pensaría que era un suspiro de amor.

Por supuesto que había sido difícil, había sido empezar desde el principio, desde un auténtico cero.

Porque la primera vez que habían estado juntos había sido dulce, tan dulce como el primer amor, como el primer beso, había sido dulce porque ambos sentían lo que el otro sentían, porque estaban completos y no fragmentados.

Después de todo el tiempo vivido sería una mentira decir que se encontraban como años atrás y sería una barbarie si quiera tratar de sugerir que así fuera, porque ambos sabían que no era así y Bill se sentía bien de que no fuera así.

Ambos habían vivido tanto, amor, desamor, tristeza, alegría, dolor y felicidad.

Y cada uno de los tropezones que ambos habían tenido a lo largo de la vida los había hecho fuerte y los tenían ahí. 

Tratando de comenzar de nuevo, era como después de ver una tormenta, por fin pudiera divisar un hermoso arcoíris, de colores brillantes y extravagantes que inundaban su vista y eran todo, porque de repente Tom se había vuelto todo, aunque si lo miraba de una forma distinta, él siempre había sido todo, desde el momento en que ambos habían compartido un útero y que ambos vinieron al mundo.

Las personas normalmente venían al mundo, solas y eran condenadas a buscar su alma gemela, muchos ni siquiera la encontraban, otros se conformaban con cualquier cosa o dejaban de buscar y sólo unos pocos eran afortunados, como ellos, que desde su nacimiento ya la habían encontrado.

Blanco y Negro  
Dolor y Alegría  
Cariño y Odio  
Bill y Tom.

Se sentía feliz y pleno, porque ahí donde el sol acariciaba su piel podía sentir explotar sus sentidos, ni la mejor droga, ni la más bella persona se podían comparar con la felicidad que sentía al saber que le ser amado dormía plácidamente el piso superior y que él se encontraba ahí, como un idiota enamorado.

Si alguien le preguntaba él diría que no existían las coincidencias, que sólo existía el destino, antes había pensado que tal vez no era cosa del destino si no algo que pasaba por otra razón, pero se daba cuenta de que no era así, al menos no para él, porque ahí estaban ambos, con tantos tropezones.

Se habían sentido tristes, solos, necesitados, deprimidos, suicidas, pero era una nueva vida, era su tiempo, aun cuando sus errores fueran marcados en su piel.

Con cuidado metió el recipiente en el que había vaciado la mezcla en el horno, esperaba haber sido silencioso y no haber despertado a su hermano, porque sería una cagada que después de tanto sacrificio lo encontraran con las manos en la masa, literalmente.

Suspiro tranquilo cuando miró el reloj, apenas eran las 8:11 am. Seguramente su gemelo seguiría durmiendo mucho tiempo, lo suficiente para que pudiera decorar el hermoso pastel que esperaba tuviera un agradable sabor.

&

-Ya Bill-Murmuro mientras estiraba los brazos hacía enfrente sólo como precaución en el caso de que el ahora castaño quisiera jugarle una broma y lo terminara chocando contra la pared-Sabes que odio las sorpresas-Escucho la risa traviesa del chico en su oído, aquella risa que había sido tanto el paraíso como el infierno, suspiro pesadamente dejándose llevar.

-Tom, tú no odias los sorpresas, sólo eres un amargado-Murmuro entre risas, el mayor arrugo el entrecejo y apretó los labios, sólo demostraría ese punto si se ponía a discutir con su pequeño hermano, que parecía acababa de descubrir algo increíble y lo conducía con los ojos cerrados hacía sólo Dios sabía dónde, esperaba que no fuera como la última vez, que el menor le enseño “Lo más increíble del universo entero” y termino siendo una pequeña oruga de un color extraño entre morado y rosa.

-Bill…-Murmuro apenas antes de sentir que algo jalaba levente su pie, pensó que era el pelinegro así que le dio una leve patada y sonrió, hubiese seguido sonriendo si no hubiese sido porque lo que había estado agarrando su pie dio un pequeño chillido seguido de un grito horrorizado y que de repente el apoyo de Bill en su cintura fuera retirado dejándolo sin un punto de apoyo.

-¡Tom! ¡Bruto! ¡Pobrecito, mi bebé!-El mayor se sorprendió y dio un bote ante el tono tan demandante y molesto del menor-¡Deberías disculparte con Stitch sin vergüenza!- Retiro la venda que le menor había colocado en sus ojos sólo para mirar un cuadro que a cualquiera le hubiese dado la suficiente ternura para dar un ataque cardiaco. 

El chico tomaba al Bull Dog entre sus manos, era una escena graciosa, debido a que el pequeño animalito era regordete, incluso más que su dueño, que lo miraba ceñudo y con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, Tom parecía hipnotizado en los ojos avellana así que sólo atino a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, soy idiota-Murmuro mientras pasaba distraídamente pero con cariño una mano por la cabeza del pequeño perrito y a cambio recibía una pequeña lamida en forma de perdón, la expresión dura del menor fue relajada considerablemente hasta que simplemente quedo una expresión de extraño cariño en el rostro.  
-Si, eres idiota, está bien, sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo-Murmuro mientras soltaba un dramático suspiro y lo miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¡No fue intencional!-Se defendió el mayor quejándose de que Bill lo tratara como si fuese una especie de maltratador canino o algo por el estilo.

-Cierra la boca y ven para tu sorpresa, señor idiota.-Tom pensó en responder de una forma mordaz o sexual a esa orden pero prefirió callar porque realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué era aquella sorpresa de tanto misterio.

En silencio siguió al castaño y casi choca contra su espalda porque se detuvo abruptamente al filo de la mesa.

-Cierra los ojos, Tomi-El mayor no pudo resistir ante la mención de su mote cariñoso y obedientemente hizo lo que su gemelo había pedido, cerrando sus parpados para esperar a aquello que Bill tanto había deseado ocultar.

Un olor delicioso y muy familiar inundo sus sentidos y arrugo apenas un poco la nariz.

-Bill, te pusiste demasiado perfume hoy-Murmuro apenas un poco sin abrir los ojos, el menor soltó un grito indignado.

-Tom cierra la boca antes de que el mejor regalo del mundo termine en tu cara por idiota-El mayor sonrió ante la contestación genuina y por supuesto, brillante de su gemelo, por supuesto que creía que eso terminaría en su cara.-Ahora abre los ojos-Pudo percibir el tinte alegre en la voz del menor y sin esperar un segundo más abrió los ojos.

Ante él un pastel del tamaño de un gran plato se encontraba decorado, se veía delicioso-quizá un poco rústico-y en cierta forma era lindo, estaba decorado con un símbolo del Ying y el Yang, con lo que parecía ser vainilla y chocolate, pero lo que más parecía apetecible era que el chico que sostenía el pastel brillaba con luz propia, sin dudarlo se lo comería.

-Es hermoso- Murmuro sin darse cuenta, fijando sus ojos en el rostro del castaño, ni siquiera había reparado en el pastel o en el decorado o en nada, lo único que había podido ver era la belleza del hombre que estaba frente a él, había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo desde que habían comenzado esa loca aventura, tanto tiempo que incluso podía sentirse un poco viejo.

Porque él era mayor, tenían 30 y Bill podía seguir pasando como un chico de 17, su cabello había sido recortado como cuando tenían 19 y la única diferencia entre ese Bill y el de 30 era que uno era castaño y el otro pelinegro, también los piercings y por supuesto la sonrisa, su sonrisa se había convertido con el paso del tiempo en una sonrisa amable, dulce, tierna, pero también llena de sabiduría y experiencia, una sonrisa que decía que había vivido dolor pero que nada era más fuerte que el mismo para salir adelante frente la adversidad.

-¡Sorpresa!-Murmuro el menor mientras sonreía ampliamente-Tom… ¡Deja de mirarme!-Murmuro con el entrecejo fruncido cuando su hermano no le quitaba de encima la vista y ni siquiera había reparado en el pastel que sostenía.

El mayor sonrió como un idiota y regreso la mirada al postre que Bill sostenía entre sus manos y levanto una ceja.

-Bill, sé que eres medio raro y eso…pero ¿Un pastel del Ying y el Yang?-Miro como el gesto de su gemelo se descomponía y temió por la integridad del pastel y la de su rostro.

-Sí…-El menor usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para que el hermoso decorado en el que había gastado toda su mañana no terminara sobre la bonita sonrisa del pelinegro que se había burlado de su hermoso pastel.

-¿Por qué?-Murmuro el mayor tratando de cambiar el tema, porque sabía que si había algo que Bill odiara era que se burlaran de él o de las cosas que a él le gustaban, recordaba que cuando ambos habían llegado de la escuela a los 5 años el menor no había querido enseñarle el dibujo que había hecho en artes y él había terminado de convencerlo cuando le prometió una bolsa entera de ositos de goma.

Bill a regañadientes había sacado de su pequeña mochila escolar su cuaderno y casi con el corazón en un puño le había enseñado el dibujo a Tom.

Era un dibujo extraño, había un niño de cabello negro y otro niño rubio tomados de las manos en algo que parecía un bosque y aunque Tom no hubiese querido admitirlo había sido muy bonito o al menos lo suficientemente bonito para su edad pero su orgullo de hermano mayor no le había permitido hacer un cumplido y había terminado por decirle que era horrible y que su perro dibujaba mejor antes de recibir un puñetazo en el ojo y antes de que él diera una mordida y empezara una batalla campal dentro de su habitación.  
Recordaba que Simone había tenido que llamar a su vecina para separar a los gemelos que aunque les hubiera prometido todos los dulces del mundo no iban a descansar hasta dejar al otro medio muerto sobre su habitación, el resultado había sido; Tom con un ojo morado, Bill con una mordida que hasta la fecha tenía marca en el costado, Simone con el cabello despeinado y un mes entero sin televisión.

-Porque nos representa, somos tú y yo, parte de un todo, somos almas gemelas, somos todo lo que el otro es, todo lo que fluye por nuestras venas, somos bien y mal, somos felicidad y tristeza, siempre juntos, Bill y Tom-Bill sintió un nudo en la garganta porque así lo creía, eran palabras que salían directamente de su corazón y no había más verdad que aquella, al menos no para él, se sintió incómodo ante la mirada penetrante del mayor- Sé que ese no es el verdadero significado, pero quiero pensar que si lo es…-Murmuro en un susurro bajo sin hacer contacto visual.

-Tú eres todo lo que soy y todo lo que fluye por mis venas-Sintió que lloraría al escuchar la profunda voz del mayor cantar, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos brillosos y llorosos de su hermano que lo miraba con adoración y añoranza, como si no hubiera nada más hermoso que él en el mundo- No importa que ese no sea el significado, yo también te amo Bibi- Murmuro con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras lo atraía suavemente hacía su cuerpo y lo estrujaba con cariño contra su cuerpo. 

Y entonces no necesito más palabras, porque no necesitaba nada más que eso, que el calor y el olor de Tom y sabía que no habría nada más hermoso en el mundo, ningún sonido, ninguna canción, ninguna palabra que escucharlo decir “Te amo” Porque jamás se había imaginado que terminarían así, que él merecería a alguien como Tom.

Sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles aún quedaban muchas heridas que tenían que terminar de sanar en ambos pero después de todo, la vida no era fácil. 

-Feliz Cumpleaños Tomi-Dijo con la voz entrecortada, mirando con sus ojos a la persona que sería el dueño de su corazón esperaba para siempre.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Bibi- Murmuro mientras se fundían en un beso delicado, tan íntimo y profundo que nada en el mundo podría separarlos, aun cuando lo intentaran.  
Quizá no era un final, después de todo los 30 no eran tan terribles, quizá era un nuevo inicio, Bill sonrió dentro del beso, no quería volver a lo de antes, que las cosas del pasado se quedaran en él, esperaba poder vivir un futuro, bueno o malo, siempre de la mano de Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic está terminado posteare los primeros dos capítulos y después el tercero y extra :)


End file.
